


AI NO TSUISUTO MONOGATARI

by haruxita



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Travelfest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 00:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1837705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruxita/pseuds/haruxita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El viceministro de magia inglés está obsesionado por meterse en los pantalones del auror Potter, no importándole si deba viajar a Japón o incluso arriesgar su privilegiada posición para ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. はじめに

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic fue escrito para el TravelFest de la comunidad hd_espanol: En respuesta al promt #07.
> 
> Espero haber cumplido con la mayor parte de los requerimientos.
> 
> Reconozco mi culpa, se me otorgó como estación el verano, la cambié por primavera, pero eso tiene una justificación en parte importante de la historia. El Hanami (que juega un rol importante en la trama) se produce en primavera y dura no más allá de dos semanas.
> 
> Quiero agradecer a Adhara, mi infatigable beta, que soportó mis pataletas estoicamente y me ayudó a seguir adelante cuando la historia no iba a ninguna parte.
> 
> A Maye y Lena, por ser tan lindas conmigo cuando mas cabrona me portaba.
> 
> A Adriana Galván: Aunque este no sea su fandom, ella recogió los pedazos de mi corazón roto y los cuidó, evitando que se pusieran peludos, lo que me que hubiera incapacitado de por vida para escribir fluff.
> 
> Y finalmente, (solo porque no puedo poner todos los nombres simultáneamente) a Loredi, que se autonombró mi Cheerlader y me mandaba a escribir cuando me veía procrastinando en tuiter o face. ¡Gracias mil guapa!
> 
> Espero que quien haya planteado el plot esté, cuando menos, conforme con el resultado.
> 
> La historia cuenta de dos capítulos más introducción y epilogo. Los iré subiendo en el transcurso del día.

Introducción

 

El mal carácter de Harry Potter era casi tan famoso como su cicatriz en forma de rayo o sus lentes de montura redonda.

Lo que no todos sabían (y deberían considerarse afortunados por ello) era que este tenía graduaciones, que iban desde “¡Ron! ¡Esa era mi última cerveza!” hasta “Vamos Tom, terminemos esto como lo empezamos…”. La mayoría de la gente estaba habituada a los grados más bajos de la escala, los miembros de su escuadrón, los funcionarios del ministerio, algún periodista en busca de su minuto de gloria tocándole las narices al _Salvador._ Todos ellos habían sido testigos – o víctimas, dependiendo del caso. – de sus pequeñas bravatas y habían aprendido la lección tras el incidente (salvo Ron, que le había cogido el gustito a las cervezas muggles y estaba dispuesto a soportar las diatribas de su mejor amigo por una Corona gratis).

Pero ninguno de ellos, salvo quizá los que estuvieron presentes la noche de la batalla final, lo habían visto tan furioso como se encontraba en ese momento.

Había pasado todo el viaje de malas pulgas.

Viaje que había realizado a regañadientes para empezar.

Por dos semanas intentó zafar de ese compromiso por todos los medios, incluso echando mano a un último recurso, apelar a su status de héroe de guerra (si, aquello que odiaba a más no poder, tal era su nivel de desesperación). Pero nada de eso conmovió a Kings, su respuesta fue lapidaria: “Se trata del viceministro, Harry. Comprenderás que con los tiempos que corren no puedo arriesgarme a enviar a cualquier novato a velar sus espaldas”. De nada le sirvió explicarle – por enésima vez – que él también venía recién saliendo de la academia, que si tenía un escuadrón a su cargo era sólo porque no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo y que, precisamente por cómo estaban las cosas, no era conveniente su salida del país. Sin embargo su viejo amigo era terco como una mula y no consiguió convencerlo que aquello era una mala, de verdad muy mala, idea.

Atravesó la puerta/ventana/panel/loquesea dejando una estela de papel rasgado a su paso, casi deseando que el sujeto despertase y le recriminara por la rudeza con que irrumpió en su habitación, pero el segundo mago más poderoso del reino, amigo personal de Kingsley Shacklebolt, espía y héroe de la última guerra contra las fuerzas oscuras, aún dormía plácidamente en su futón.

La gruesa vena que se levantaba en el cuello del auror latió peligrosamente, tuvo que apretar con fuerza su varita para contenerse de avadakedravrearlo en ese mismo lugar. La furia y la humillación se mezclaban en su pecho haciendo muy difícil pensar con claridad.

Durante meses tuvo la _casi_ certeza de que el sujeto se estaba burlando de él, un “ _casi”_ injuriante que le impedía tomar medidas más drásticas, porque todo lo que conseguía recopilar en su contra era evidencia circunstancial, pruebas que no eran tal e información ambigua sujeta a interpretación.

Ahora que finalmente sus sospechas habían sido confirmadas se sentía insultado. Si tan sólo lo hubiera conseguido un día antes. Si tan sólo hubiera sido capaz de resistirse una noche más a la red de mentiras que _él_ inteligentemente había tejido para atraparlo.

El haber caído víctima del rey del engaño – por algo el sujeto estaba en la posición que detentaba - no le sirvió de mayor consuelo, la ignominiosa sensación de haber sido un estúpido por poner no sólo piel y carne sino también sentimientos en aquella aventura no sería fácil de quitar.

Tronó el cuello, tratando de aliviar la tensión y, apretando los dientes, apuntó su varita hacia el cuerpo durmiente, ese cuerpo cálido que había sido el instrumento final en aquella macabra artimaña.

 

 

***

つづく


	2. Ai, sono orokana maguru hatsumei

第一章

 

愛, その 愚かな マグル 発明

 

ハリー

 

 

Atacó con saña la almohada por tercera o cuarta vez, la verdad era que había perdido la cuenta. Ese vuelo estaba resultando excesivamente largo. Largo, tedioso y absolutamente innecesario.

Empero, lo que realmente lo enfurecía era que el responsable de que él estuviera en algún lugar sobre el pacífico rumbo a la tierra de Godzilla, durmiera plácidamente a su lado, ¡y encima monopolizando la ventanilla! Si al menos hubiera tenido la deferencia de cederle su asiento.

Pero no, él era el puñetero viceministro y si se le salía de cojones irse en el mejor asiento del avión no había fuerza en el mundo que se lo impidiera, aunque se perdiera la vista por irse todo el viaje roncando.

Llamó a la aeromoza, necesitaba una cerveza o algo con los grados alcohólicos suficientes para pasar el mal rato y olvidar que en ese momento podría estar jugando en el parque con Teddy, en lugar de cuidando las espaldas al sujeto más detestable que jamás hubiera conocido.

 

***

 

 

Kings había mantenido secretismo absoluto con respecto a los motivos de aquél imperativo viaje a las antípodas, precisamente en la coyuntura por la que el reino estaba atravesando.

 

El proceso de restauración propio de toda post guerra estaba resultando arduo y bastante lento. La crisis económica vino aparejada de la consabida agitación social, y el cuerpo de aurores debía repartir sus esfuerzos entre dar caza a los últimos mortífagos fugitivos y sofocar las revueltas.

 

Peor aún, si algo le llegaba a suceder al ministro durante la ausencia de su mano derecha el reino quedaría a merced del Wizengamot, lo que para Harry era dejar al gato cuidando la carne.

 

Por si aquello no fuera suficiente, un par de días antes de partir, los dos sindicatos de la terminal de trasladores de Heathrow se fueron a huelga, motivados por la cerrada negativa de la administración de aumentar en un 5 % sus salarios. Ahora las peticiones habían subido a un 8 % y le habían agregado la solicitud de construcción de un nuevo comedor para el personal.

 

No era para nada un buen momento para abandonar el barco pero, por algún motivo que él aún no descubría, el idiota del viceministro tenía a Kings comiendo de su mano y no tenía ningún tipo de escrúpulos en usar esa ascendencia para conseguir sus caprichos.

 

Tal fue la insistencia de este que el viaje se realizó de todas maneras, con un día de retraso, en el primer vuelo muggle que consiguió. Harry no acababa de comprender la urgencia, hasta que la tarde antes de la partida fue a su oficina a reportarse y alcanzó a oír (era parte de sus deberes de escolta, no que fuera un cotilla) parte de una conversación telefónica. ¿Telefónica? ¿En el ministerio? pero, más extraño aún ¿ _Él_?

 

Ignoraba que _él_ supiera como usar un móvil siquiera. Mucho menos que tuviera esos tratos con un muggle o _una_ muggle a juzgar por su tono casi dulce. ¿ _Él_ teniendo una aventura con una muggle? Eso era más extraño que un crup con cuatro colas. Para su desgracia la conversación era llevada en un idioma que él desconocía, por lo que no pudo obtener pistas sobre el tenor de esta.

 

Molesto, porque lo hiciera esperar desde luego, no tenía otros motivos para estar molesto, carraspeó haciendo que el mago cortara la conversación y acomodara el portarretratos que había estado observando hasta hace un momento.

 

Con su curiosidad bullendo, se las arregló para echarle un vistazo a esa fotografía en cuanto el otro mago se volteó para servirse una copa. Era una fotografía familiar, como la que muchos funcionarios colocaban en sus escritorios, lo peculiar con esa fotografía era el hechizo de ocultamiento que tenía. La verdadera foto mostraba al viceministro junto a una muchacha china (o japonesa, no sabía diferenciarlas, pero a juzgar por las ropas y el maquillaje, era oriental).

 

Quizás en su época de colegio no era todo lo espabilado que se hubiera esperado de alguien en posesión de tan ingente poder mágico, pero la guerra y el posterior entrenamiento en la academia habían afinado sus sentidos, por lo que los engranajes en su cabeza no tardaron en ponerse en funcionamiento.

_\- Esa urgencia por viajar. ¿Por qué la urgencia?_

 

Para un trabajólico como el viceministro, la razón debía ser de verdad importante.

 

Había muchas explicaciones posibles, pero una se izó con fuerza entre la maraña de pistas e ideas preconcebidas.

 

_Él_ tenía novia, prometida probablemente, y el asunto que lo llevaba de forma tan urgente a oriente - poniéndolo por sobre el trabajo incluso – no podía ser otro que formalizar el compromiso.

 

_Él_ tenía prometida, _él_ iba a casarse.

_\- Bien por él, ¿quién sabe si así se le suaviza un poco el carácter?_

 

¿Y a Harry que le importaba el carácter de ese pelmazo? _Él_ siempre había sido un idiota y lo seguiría siendo con esposa _china/japonesa/coreana/loquesea_.

 

Como fuera, ese hecho le producía una profunda inquietud. Se convenció a si mismo que el motivo de ello era que su propia vida amorosa distaba de ser ideal, considerando que todo mundo esperaba que el salvador del reino estuviera ya casado con su novia del colegio, o con cualquier otra bruja, y con uno o dos pequeños en camino.

 

Objetivamente ocasiones no le habían faltado. No fueron pocas las que se ofrecieron a calentar su cama aunque fuera por una noche y en momentos de necesidad él había accedido. ¿Quién en su lugar no lo habría hecho?

 

Pero de todas maneras no fueron muchas ocasiones, cada vez con menor frecuencia y al final había abandonado aquella práctica. No le satisfacía el que las chicas no dejaran de parlotear sobre lo celosas que se podrían sus amigas al saber que habían follado con el gran héroe de guerra.

 

Con los magos no tuvo mejor suerte, de hecho, tras una experiencia un tanto desagradable que prefería no recordar, llegó a la desconsolante conclusión de que no estaba hecho para la vida de pareja. Eso había sido poco antes de iniciar su segundo año en la academia y, aunque todavía seguía sintiéndose incómodo por ser el único de su grupo que nunca iba acompañado a fiestas y reuniones, no se arrepentía de su decisión. Cuando la libido apremiaba se dejaba caer por algún club muggle y problema resuelto, al menos por un par de semanas.

 

Se bebió la botellita de cabernet (no consiguió nada más fuerte de la aeromoza) de un solo trago y se repitió que la boda del cretino era lo mejor que podía suceder, en una de esas corría con suerte, _él_ se marchaba a Japón y nunca más volvía a verle su presumido rostro.

 

 

***

 

 

 

Despertó al momento de aterrizar, aun medio adormilado miró por sobre su acompañante y todo lo que consiguió ver por la ventana fue agua, asustado pensó que el avión había sufrido una avería y se precipitaba al océano. Fue recién en ese momento en que el idiota del viceministro se dignó a explicarle que el Aeropuerto Internacional de Kansai se encontraba emplazado sobre una isla artificial en la bahía de Osaka.

 

Aquel dato sólo le confirmó su creencia de que los japoneses eran las personas más raras del planeta. ¿A quién se le ocurriría construir un aeropuerto en medio del mar?

 

Masculló su mal genio desde que bajaron del avión hasta que recogieron sus maletas, que el chófer del taxi tardara en recogerlos sólo acentuó sus agruras.

 

Siendo su primera vez como escolta oficial, imaginaba que el representante gubernamental escogería un sitio ostentoso, lujoso, costoso, y todas las tonterías terminadas en "oso" que se le ocurrieron. Por ello quedó un poco descolocado al bajar del taxi y encontrarse frente a lo que a todas luces no era un hotel de cinco estrellas. Su intuición no le falló, al abrirse los portones quedó a la vista una casa de una sola planta. De acuerdo, una casa muy grande, con antejardines, mucha vegetación, estanque y todo, pero seguía siendo una casa.

 

\- ¿Qué sucede, Potty? ¿Nunca habías visto una posada tradicional japonesa? Oh, es cierto, es la primera vez que sales del reino.

 

Se había tardado el muy idiota.

 

Le parecía inconcebible que hubiera brujas (y magos) en el ministerio que se dejaran apantallar por sus modales refinados, vestuario impecable y sonrisa socarrona tornándose, por otra parte, virtualmente ciegos a su desagradable personalidad.

 

Desgraciadamente, aunque estuvieran del otro lado del mundo, Malfoy continuaba teniendo el reino en sus manos, por lo que se vio obligado a tragarse las ganas de maldecirlo, coger su maleta y seguirlo.

 

Esos tres días se le harían eternos.

 

Y no tardó ni cinco minutos en confirmar sus temores. No bien llegaron a la entrada Malfoy lo trató de “burro sin educación” por cometer la _falta imperdonable_ de pretender entrar a la posada con sus zapatos puestos. De nada valieron sus explicaciones que, como auror en servicio, no le estaba permitido portar el uniforme de manera incompleta – a riesgo de sanción. – el rubio, era que no, sacó a relucir su cargo como gobernante supremo del universo y le recordó que, mientras estuvieran fuera del reino, él era quien dictaba las órdenes.

 

Harry estuvo seguro que el brillo de sádico placer en los ojos grises no fue cosa de su imaginación. De lo que no estaba seguro era de si su autocontrol aguantaría tres días. Aunque le pesara iba a tener que recurrir al consejo que le había dado Mione, más en broma que en serio, durante una de sus cada vez más frecuentes sesiones de quejas contra el rubio. “Imagínalo pequeñito, del tamaño de uno de los muñecos de Teddy, lo tomas de los pies, lo pones de cabeza y le das una buena sacudida”.

 

Luego de perder la batalla por sus zapatos y calzarse de mala gana uno de los tantos pares de pantuflas que habían dispuestos en una repisa en la entrada, le entregó sus maletas a un chico/chica. En realidad no lo sabía, sin maquillaje todos se veían iguales y vestían esas túnicas que no hacía sino acentuar su aire andrógino. Si al menos llevaran un letrerito luminoso sobre sus cabezas con el signo femenino o masculino sería más sencillo. En especial porque se había dado cuenta en su largo camino desde el aeropuerto hasta la posada que el busto de las japonesas era casi inexistente, así era fácil confundirse.

 

Cuando el botones los hubo dejado ante la _puerta/ventana/loquesea_ de sus respectivos cuartos tuvo que tragarse una larga monserga de Malfoy sobre como manipular esos paneles de un nombre que ni se molestó en aprender, que aquellos estaban hechos de papel, que no era de buena educación romperlos, ni dar gritos, ni iniciar peleas y Merlín sepa que cosa más, que no escuchó porque toda esa situación lo había superado rato atrás.

 

Lo único que quería era darse una larga y merecida ducha y luego irse a la cama...

 

No le agradó nada descubrir que en realidad no había cama alguna, sino un edredón enrollado que la ¿mucama? (la chica bien podría ser un chico, eso comenzaba a marearlo) puso en sus brazos antes de marcharse.

 

El idiota de Malfoy tuve el tupé de reírse en su cara y llamarlo "baka, Potter" – sea lo que fuere que significaba aquello no le agradó nadita como sonó - luego dijo que el edredón era de hecho la cama y que debía tenderlo directamente en el piso. Y agregó un “ _no bromeo, Potty_ ” ante su cara de _“¿Me estás fregando, verdad?”._

 

Quiso decirle por donde se podía meter el edredón enrollado, pero de verdad estaba cansado, así que solo lo dejó en el suelo, preparó su ropa de dormir y luego salió en busca del baño.

 

Algunas cosas no dejaban de darle vueltas en su cabeza. ¿Por qué Malfoy – cuya fortuna familiar e influencias no hicieron sino incrementarse luego de la guerra - se quedaba en una posada? ¿Y por qué estaban en el lado muggle de la ciudad para empezar?

 

Se dio de cabezazos contra la pared cuando, luego de revisar casi toda la posada, dio con el baño y encontró a Malfoy desnudo – o casi, una pequeña toalla cubría su… _lo que debía ser cubierto._ \- sentado en un taburete, echándose agua con una palangana.

 

Se habría reído de lo absurda de la situación si no hubiera estado tan enojado, y no hubiera sido Malfoy, claro.

 

De verdad, lo único que quería era una ducha y una siesta… o lo que fuera. Culpa del jet lag ni siquiera sabía si era madrugada o atardecer. Pero por lo visto había enfadado a los dioses de alguna forma y estos le castigaban haciendo de su estancia en Japón un suplicio chino.

 

Tras una rápida y fastidiosa explicación de Malfoy, se vio obligado a desvestirse allí mismo y lavarse de la misma forma que el estirado ese.

 

Resultó que los japoneses se bañaban en una tina comunitaria y, para no ensuciar el agua, primero se lavaban a cubetazos.

 

Al menos la tina era grande, pero de todas maneras eso de que el idiota se acomodara tanto al _"japanese way_ " le estaba hinchando las bolas. Definitivamente se estaba preparando para cuando se casara.

 

Luego del baño no todo lo reparador que él había esperado – doblemente incómodo por la permanente sensación de sentirse observado, aunque por más que intentó no pudo pillar al rubio _in fraganti.-_ se colocó su pijama, se metió en esa tonta  _colcha/edredón/futón/comosellame,_ dispuesto a dormir y olvidarse del cretino de Malfoy por al menos unas buenas seis horas. Por supuesto pensarlo era mucho más sencillo que hacerlo, por lo que se encontró dando vueltas durante largo rato en esa sobrevalorada bolsa de dormir, con la imagen del rubio en paños menores repitiéndose en bucle en su cabeza.

 

            Comenzaba a entrar en sueño profundo cuando un molesto ruido lo hizo saltar del lecho y ponerse en guardia, varita en ristre. Dos timbrazos más tarde por fin reconoció el sonido, mascullando contra Hermione Granger convocó su guerrera y revisó sus múltiples bolsillos hasta dar con el infernal cachivache que no cesaba de sonar y vibrar de forma escandalosa.

 

            Rindiéndose al hecho de que el aparato no dejaría de sonar a menos que respondiera pulsó el botoncito verde.

 

\- ¿Diga?

 

\- _¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? Prometiste llamar en cuanto te instalaras en el hotel. ¿Ha ocurrido algún contratiempo?_

 

\- No, mamá. - Rodó los ojos, consciente que había sido un tanto borde y sin el menor ápice de culpa por ello. – Aparte de que ahogué a Malfoy en la bañera y enterré su cadáver en el jardín, no ha ocurrido ningún percance.

 

\- _¿Así de mal van las cosas?_

 

. Y no me cabe la menor duda que se va poner peor. – La perspectiva de que, más temprano que tarde, forzosamente terminaría conociendo a la novia del rubio le quitó el poco sosiego que había conseguido durante su breve descanso.

_\- Harry, no dejes que te saque de tus casillas, sabes que le encanta hacerlo sólo por fastidiar. Pasa de sus provocaciones._

 

\- Trato, Mione, de verdad que lo hago, pero Malfoy es un idiota insufrible.

 

\- _Y pagado…_

 

\- ¡Exacto!

 

_\- …engreído._

 

\- ¡Exacto!

_\- Y esa nueva ropa muggle le hace ver taaan sexy._

 

\- ¡Exacto! – No necesitó verla para saber que su amiga sonreía ampliamente del otro lado de la línea – ¡No es gracioso, Mione!

 

_\- Tu subconsciente te traiciona, Harry. –_ repuso la chica con un atisbo de diversión.

 

El auror se pasó la mano por la cara, enfurruñado.

 

\- De acuerdo, digamos que el imbécil es atractivo, _no que a mí me lo parezca_ , sólo repito lo que dice medio Ministerio y corrobora _Corazón de Bruja_. Pero eso no quiere decir que me guste.

_\- Harry, eso no tiene nada de malo, ustedes tienen historia detrás_

 

\- Mione, esa "historia detrás" como la llamas ha sido odiarnos desde los once años

_\- No creo que odio sea la palabra, se han perseguido por años, a eso yo lo llamaría una muy fuerte tensión sexual. Harry, es cosa de verte cuando Malfoy anda cerca._

 

\- No, eso que ves es la vena de mi cuello saltando, porque el idiota jugó bien sus cartas en la guerra y ahora nos tiene todos en sus manos, justo como siempre quiso. ¡Eso no es atracción, por Merlín!

_\- Vamos Harry. No te pido que te enlaces con él, sólo que reconozcas que no te es indiferente y hagas algo._

 

\- ¿Algo? ¿Con Malfoy? – fue consiente que aquello sonó como un muy poco digno graznido.

 

_\- ¿Harry? ¿No me estás escuchando, verdad? Algo con tus sentimientos._

 

\- ¿Cuáles sentimientos?

_\- De acuerdo, HORMONAS. Harry, sabes que te quiero y me preocupo por ti. No puedes seguir así. Ese nivel de estrés al que estás sometido no es bueno, ya has tenido dos suspensiones, la tercera va a constar en tu hoja de vida. No puedes permitir que aquel asunto no resuelto con Malfoy siga afectando tu carrera._

 

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga? Que me plante en frente suyo y le diga: Malfoy te odio y me odias, pero según mi loca amiga tengo una fijación sexual contigo, así que ¿porque no follamos?

 

Su amiga le tenía mucha paciencia, pero en ocasiones hasta ella se hartaba de soportarlo cuando andaba con los niveles de bilis a tope, cosa que sucedía cada vez con mayor frecuencia por culpa del rubio. Harry se quedó con el móvil en la mano dando tono de marcar.

 

            Quizá todo habría sido mucho más sencillo si hubiera empezado por poner en antecedentes a su amiga sobre el compromiso del otro mago. Empero, si se guardó aquella información fue principalmente porque se sentía suficientemente avergonzado por ello como para que su bienintencionada amiga lo sometiera a un penoso interrogatorio y acabara sintiendo lástima por él. Todo menos eso.

 

            A pesar de poner toda su voluntad en ello, no podía dejar de pensar en la conversación con su amiga.

 

_MIONE ESTA EQUIVOCADA_ , - se repitió, como hacía en la academia con las lecciones de legislación mágica que se le dificultaba memorizar, - _solo estoy perturbado porque... bueno, porque... porque Malfoy es un idiota. ¡Eso! MALFOY ES UN IDIOTA._

 

Ese solía ser su axioma preferido, el que zanjaba toda duda con respecto al rubio en el colegio y en su vida adulta.

 

_¿Por qué Malfoy se pavonea de su halcón nuevo? Porque Malfoy es un idiota_

_¿Por qué Malfoy tiene a Pansy Parkinson por novia? Porque Malfoy es un idiota._

_¿Por qué Malfoy se pasó a nuestro lado en la guerra? Porque Malfoy es un idiota, pero no tanto como para no saber quién va a ganar y quiere sacar su tajada_

_¿Por qué Malfoy me guiña de esa forma cuando nos encontramos en el ascensor, provocando que se me suba la sangre y no precisamente al rostro? Porque es un idiota, cabrón y calientapollas._

Malfoy no le gustaba, fin del asunto.

Como la llamada de su amiga le espantara el sueño, salió a vagar por la “posada” en busca del salón comedor, o al menos el bar.

Ahora que lo pensaba, había demasiadas cosas que no acababan de hacerle sentido en ese lugar, como el que, aun tratándose der una posada al otro lado del mundo, en una cultura bastante enrevesada, no era posible que las habitaciones no tuvieran la correspondiente placa con el número (o al menos esos graciosos dibujos que en palabras del rubio eran el alfabeto japonés) más que eso, en todo el día no había visto otros turistas, visitantes, pasajeros. Solo los sirvientes con esas extrañas ropas.

 

Hubiera dado su escoba nueva por poder entender el idioma, o al menos que la gente viniera con subtítulos incorporados.

 

No sólo no encontró lo que buscaba, sino que de vuelta se anduvo medio perdiendo y tuvo serias dificultades para encontrar su cuarto. Luego de tener la impresión de haber pasado por tercera vez por el mismo pasillo hizo una diminuta incisión en uno de los paneles de papel, gracias a aquel pequeño truco comprobó que, efectivamente, estaba dando vueltas en círculo. Ya derechamente perdiendo la paciencia maldijo a Merlín y a todos los magos, era el auror estrella del departamento, no podía dejarse amilanar por una tontería como desconocer la arquitectura nipona. Ejecutó un par de veces el conjuro de orientación y en pocos minutos dio con el camino correcto.

 

Todos las puertas/paneles se parecían. Nuevamente despotricó mentalmente contra la carencia de cartelitos, estaba demasiado obcecado como para darse cuenta que aunque las habitaciones los tuvieran no habrían servido de mucho ante su desconocimiento del idioma. De no ser porque reconoció la voz de Malfoy en el que debía ser su cuarto se habría pasado el resto de la noche vagando por el lugar.

 

Pegó la oreja al panel y trató de no hacer ruido, ¿acaso el estirado había traído a alguien a su cuarto?Pero el susodicho hablaba tan despacio que no podía escuchar con claridad.

 

La conversación se realizaba en japonés. O al menos el auror supuso que debía ser japonés, bien podía ser _esperanto_ y el sin enterarse. Realizó discretamente el encantamiento de traducción que le había enseñado Mione la mañana antes de dejar Londres, no sin antes haberle dado una reprimenda por dejar siempre todo para último momento – él se había encogido de hombros, algo abochornado, de verdad había contado con poder disuadir a Kings de la locura en que lo estaba embarcando. – infortunadamente casi no tuvo tiempo para practicar por lo que todavía no conseguía resultados satisfactorios.

Frustrado, se metió a su propia habitación para cotillear mejor – no, el no cotilleaba se dijo, solo velaba por la seguridad de su escoltado. –, y rasgó un par de centímetros en el panel divisorio. Suspiró aliviado, estaba sólo y hablaba por ese condenado móvil del que no se separaba ni en el baño. Vestía una de esas túnicas japonesas que no se llamaban túnicas, - “ _kimono, Potter”._ Resonó con retintín la voz del rubio en su cabeza-  un par de calcetines a juego y las pantuflas que les habían dado al llegar a la posada. Malfoy paseaba por el cuarto con soltura, en ocasiones la tela se entreabría y Harry podía ver que era verdad lo que decía sobre que, a diferencia de las túnicas, los kimonos se llevaban sin pantalón debajo. En el baño, por culpa del altercado, no había tenido ocasión de observarlo con, detenimiento, pero ahora desde su escondite podía hacerlo con impunidad. Reprimió un jadeo, las piernas de Malfoy eran tanto o más pálidas que el resto de su piel y tan largas como su ego.

Una imagen se vino a su mente, una vieja imagen de su época de colegio, que la mayor parte del tiempo prefería no recordar. Malfoy se había vuelto mucho más atractivo y su piel parecía aún más suave que en aquella ocasión. Sacudió su cabeza esperando con este gesto sacudir de paso esas ideas inconvenientes y apartarlas, como se aparta un mosquito indeseable.

 

Pero conseguirlo no era una empresa sencilla, ignorar todas las reacciones que Malfoy venía provocando en él el último tiempo se tornaba cada vez más difícil. Por ello, aunque su cerebro dio la orden de regresar a la cama él se quedó plantado espiando por el agujero en el papel.

 

Creía conocer, al menos someramente, las diferentes facetas del idiota y juraría que nunca lo había visto comportarse de la manera en que lo hacía esa noche. Su voz se oía cálida y cómplice, casi… íntima. Sonreía. ¡Merlín, como sonreía! Con su boca abierta, exhibiendo esa dentadura perfecta, a breves intervalos se asomaba un amago de carcajada que en un momento no fue capaz de seguir conteniendo y se derramó por toda la habitación. Harry tuvo un estremecimiento en su espina. No creía que Malfoy fuera el tipo de sujeto capaz de producir aquellas carcajadas. No encajaban con el ser mezquino cuya felicidad radicaba en la desgracia ajena y que solía prodigar aquellas pantomimas de sonrisas cuando consideraba que eras demasiado insignificante para desperdiciar su sarcasmo en ti.

 

Aquél Draco Malfoy no podía ser el mismo que había carraspeado y luego bajado la voz, seguramente en un intento de ocultar su momento de debilidad. El mago que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos brillantes y que suspiró de aquella manera inequívoca.

 

No hubiera sido necesario siquiera conocer el cariz de esa conversación para comprender que la persona que estaba al otro lado de la línea era alguien demasiado importante para el rubio como para ser uno de sus múltiples ligues y eso acabó de agriarle el viaje. Ya no le cabía duda que aquel viaje tan inoportuno era motivado por asuntos personales más que gubernamentales. A Malfoy le importaban tres pepinos el bienestar del reino a su cargo, mientras este se caía a pedazos él se escapaba a los brazos de su novia china - _japonesa, Potter_ \- lo que fuera.

 

Esta vez quien tragó grueso fue el auror. Con un pase de varita reparó el panel y regresó a su cama, tapándose hasta las orejas – lo que no fue de sus mejores ideas porque se destapó los pies y se le helaron. - pensando en que no era justo. No era justo enterarse de la existencia de ese otro Malfoy a hurtadillas, como un ladrón. No era justo que él hubiera tenido que soportar al imbécil, padecer al insufrible, lidiar con el hijo de papi, mantener un ojo permanentemente sobre el espía y aguantar los caprichos del viceministro pero que el agradable, el encantador, el… enamorado, se mostrase a otra.

 

_No me molesta_ \- se mintió, dando un par de vueltas en el lecho, ya que se le había espantado todo el sueño. – _Sólo que no es justo. -_ hubiera preferido no ser tan cotilla y jamás haberse enterado.

 

Se sintió demasiado estúpido, estúpido y burlado. Aunque no tanto como si hubiera permitido que los avances del rubio hubieran llegado más lejos.

 

_Y pensar que..._

 

Y pensar que estuvo a punto de caer.

_Si tan sólo Malfoy hubiera colgado ese infernal cachivache cinco minutos antes..._

 

Un fuerte _splash_ seguido de un furioso grito que sonó como _"¡YUKI, NEKO TEME!"_ lo sacó de la cama.

 

Distraído en sus pensamientos no sólo había perdido el hilo de lo poco que alcanzaba a oír de la conversación, sino que tampoco se dio cuenta en que momento el idiota de Malfoy había abandonado su habitación.

 

\- Valiente guardaespaldas resulté ser. – farfulló, luego de asomarse al pasillo y posteriormente al cuarto del viceministro y hallarlo vacío.

 

Al fondo de la habitación encontró una _puerta/ventana/pared/loquesea_ abierta y ante él un par de escalones que descendían a lo que parecía una suerte de patio interior con estanque, jardín e incluso un pequeño puente de piedra.

 

Del estanque emergió Malfoy - _Su_ _Malfoy,_ el borde–, totalmente empapado, furioso y gritando como el energúmeno que siempre era en su presencia, sólo que esta vez lo hiso en japonés.

 

\- ¿Perdón?

 

El rubio insistió en su reclamo para luego menear la cabeza con fastidio.

 

\- Es inconcebible el penoso manejo de idiomas de un mago que en teoría pertenece al cuerpo de elite del departamento de Aurores. ¿Me ayudas a salir del agua o eso tampoco te lo enseñaron en la academia?

 

Harry se adelantó hasta el estanque y le tendió una mano, con una crecientes ganas de cogerlo de los hombros y sumergirlo hasta que se le quitara lo pelmazo. La imagen mental fue muy graciosa, pero poco práctica, dudaba mucho que un simple remojón en agua fría consiguiera que el rey de los presumidos empezara actuar como persona cabal o al menos tolerable.

 

Forzosamente tuvo que cogerlo de la cintura y atraerlo contra sí para sacarlo del agua, aparentemente esa figura delgada ocultaba un cuerpo de músculos firmes, un cuerpo que había soñado acariciar en mas de una ocasión en los últimos meses. Se pateó mentalmente ante tan inapropiado pensamiento, su larga abstinencia provocaba que sus hormonas galoparan desbocadas ante el menor contacto físico. Pero semejantes pensamientos no sólo eran culpa de su abstinencia, el constante coqueteo de parte del rubio, desde su incorporación al departamento de aurores, había comenzado a hacer mella en su resolución, colándose lentamente en su inconsciente hasta remecer su cordura, tomando forma de perturbadoras fantasías que habían ido incrementando su nivel de lubricidad en la medida que la fecha de ese infausto viaje se aproximaba.

 

Se obligó a poner término a esa línea de pensamientos, sabía dónde acababa y no era nada saludable. Malfoy no sólo era inalcanzable, estaba derechamente fuera de juego y sólo ganaba dolores de cabeza – ambas cabezas– con tales elucubraciones.

 

Se apartó de él no bien lo dejó a salvo sobre el pasto, si Malfoy notó su perturbación no tenía como saberlo porque el rubio no dijo “esta boca es mía”, se limitó a despotricar floridamente en contra de un tal “Yuki” por haberse cruzado en su camino y provocado su infortunada caída. Harry lo lamentó por el pobre de ese tal “Yuki” – supuso que debía ser uno de sus empleados de la posada – no deseaba estar en sus zapatos/sandalias/chanclas/suecos/loquefuera -  cuando Malfoy le pusiera las manos encima.

 

De regreso a la habitación del rubio los aguardaban dos muggles. Harry no supo si se trataban de sirvientes o de otros huéspedes que acudieron atraídos por el bullicio, no tenía forma de saberlo. Malfoy los despachó con un enérgico “¡ _Hayaku, dete-ke_!” que pudo significar cualquier cosa. Su ignorancia comenzaba a desesperarlo, se hizo el firme propósito de practicar el conjuro de idiomas hasta que le resultara, no le agradaba para nada ser un simple espectador que miraba todo con cara de bobo. Aunque la cara de bobo quizás era por otro motivo.

 

\- No vuelvo a vestirme de blanco, se me ve todo. - chilló el rubio, tiritando, una vez los curiosos se hubieron marchado. En referencia a la forma en que esos pequeños pero ávidos ojos orientales no habían dejado de devorárselo.

 

Mione solía repetirle que le sería de provecho aprender a morderse la lengua en ciertas ocasiones, tuvo que darle la razón está vez. Si se hubiera tragado su _“para la próxima ponte ropa interior normal y no ese indecente taparrabos”_ se habría ahorrado la mirada repleta de malas intenciones que le regaló el rubio. Pero tampoco hubiese asistido al pequeño espectáculo que siguió a continuación.

 

Malfoy jugaba un juego peligroso. Harry deseaba poder luchar contra esa fuerza arremetedora con la misma facilidad con que abatía dragones o ponía en cintura a la más enfurecida de las banshees. O al menos tan sólo conseguir mantenerse al margen de esa narcotizante atracción, pero a cada palabra o movimiento del otro mago él se quedaba totalmente cautivado. 

 

Podía fingir, oh, sí, eso se le daba muy bien. Una mueca de desdén, una pulla bien puesta, un cruce de brazos, como si la cosa no fuera con él. Pero estaba jugando con las reglas del otro, en su área y tenía muy pocas chances de ganar.

 

Supo que no había conseguido engañarlo cuando este se le acercó, deshaciéndose de su empapado kimono en el interín. La facilidad con que desató el nudo de ese curioso cinturón y arrojó ambas prendas sobre la alfombrilla de bambú dijeron más de lo que deseaba saber – _No es la primera, ni la segunda vez que lo hace, tiene práctica en quitárselos de esa forma, para el deleite de algún afortunado o afortunada_ -.

 

Harry tenía erizados hasta el último de sus desarreglados cabellos, rogaba a Merlín para que al tarado no se le ocurriera ponerle un dedo encima, estaba seguro que si lo rozaba siquiera se le escaparía el más necesitado de los gemidos y tendría que irse despidiendo de su carrera de auror, porque sus influencias de nada le servirían luego de intentar obliterar al viceministro.

                                                                                                     

Pero no lo tocó – Harry experimentó alivio y decepción a partes iguales. – hizo algo mucho peor.

 

Se rió.

 

No esa risa íntima y seductora que le oyó más temprano. No, por supuesto, esa era de propiedad exclusiva de su futura esposa, sino ese bufido desagradable que era la antesala a una burla mordaz. La vena terca – ¿Masoquista? – del auror lo plantó en su lugar, impidiéndole salir huyendo. Comenzaba a pensar que la cobardía estaba subvalorada, ¡con el enorme beneficio que conllevaba para mantener la salud mental! ¿Dignidad? ¿Qué es más indigno? ¿Una honrosa huida a tiempo o quedarse y regalarle al enemigo la patética visión de tu más descarnado deseo?

 

Después de esa noche Harry se convenció de que ser valiente apestaba, la valentía sólo era un eufemismo pomposo para referirse a la total falta de criterio.

 

\- Estar pendiente de mi ropa interior no forma parte de tus deberes como escolta, Potter. Pero en vista de que tus conocimientos sobre cultura japonesa son bastante deplorables te daré una segunda lección; este es un _fundoshi,_ no un taparrabos. – le dijo, mientras se quitaba la complicada prenda a la que hacía referencia. Por supuesto Malfoy no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de seguir festinando a costa del predicamento del otro mago. - Te recomiendo cerrar la boca, quizá así llegue suficiente sangre a tu cerebro, parece hacerte falta.

 

Cerrar la boca no fue de mayor ayuda ante un Draco Malfoy completamente desnudo, mojado e insinuándosele con descaro. Así no había forma que su cerebro irrigara con normalidad.

 

Fue consciente de su respiración, llenando sus pulmones y elevando su pecho cada vez, sus orejas ardientes, su pulso acelerado y esa polla endurecida que abultaba la delgada tela de su pijama. Pero más que todo ello, fue consciente de que Draco Malfoy era el más grande de los cabrones. Porque sólo un absoluto cabrón era capaz de enamorarse de la forma en que Malfoy lo estaba y aun así no experimentar el menor escrúpulo en liarse con el primero que se le cruzaba por delante.

 

Porque eso era lo que más escaldaba al auror. Que para Malfoy él era solo un ligue entre tantos, alguien con quien satisfacer su momentánea calentura y a quién no prestaría la menor atención a la mañana siguiente.

 

Harry nunca supo de donde reunió la suficiente presencia de ánimo para devolver – o al menos intentarlo – la pulla.

 

-Vístete, si coges pulmonía Kings me reñirá por no haber cuidado bien de su niño mimado. – dijo, se suponía que en forma mordaz, empero no pudo atajar el suspiro rebelde que se le arrancó, pero dadas las circunstancias dudó que ello empeorara la penosa impresión que había dado esa noche.

 

 

 

***

 

 

            Las cosas se desarrollaron tal como Harry esperaba, de mal en peor para él. Muy temprano al día siguiente debió acompañar a Malfoy a una tienda de electrónica por el reemplazo de su móvil, que había acabado en el estanque junto con él. El rubio perdió más de una hora exigiendo al dependiente cada una de las especificaciones de los modelos que había escogido.

Otra cosa que se sumaba a su ya larga lista de cosas que lo habían desconcertado en lo poco que llevaba del viaje, era esa inexplicable familiaridad del sangre pura con los objetos muggles.

      Su propio amor por los artilugios muggles era bien sabido, apenas se mudó a su pequeño apartamento de soltero compró un televisor, un refri, una maquina lavadora de ropa (de verdad los conjuros de limpieza no eran lo suyo) y un estéreo, que rara vez ocupaba porque, a su parecer, no había grupo muggle que superara a las Brujas de Macbeth.

 

Sin embargo, un chisme al que no conseguía acostumbrarse eran los móviles. La idea de estar permanentemente disponible le parecía demasiado invasiva y hasta macabra. No dejaba de recordarle a la _marca tenebrosa_ , a cuyo llamado los mortífagos estaban obligados de responder en el acto, no importaba donde se encontraran. Si poseía uno era porque no había sido capaz de regresarlo cuando la navidad pasada Mione les había regalado móviles gemelos a él y a Ron. Mismo que había permanecido – aun en su caja - en el fondo del cajón de las camisetas, hasta que aquel inesperado viaje surgió y la bruja lo obligó a activarlo “sólo por precaución”.

Por lo mismo, que el más recalcitrante defensor de las tradiciones mágicas de la noche a la mañana se hubiera convertido en un conocedor no le hacía el menor sentido. La explicación lógica intentaba tomar forma en su cabeza pero él se resistía a permitirlo.

Finalmente el rubio se decantó por el segundo modelo más caro, el más pequeño y (Harry casi rio por ello) de reluciente cuerpo plateado.

***

            Esa noche hubiera deseado fingir una gripa o enfermarse de gripa derechamente.

Esa noche por fin conoció a la futura señora Malfoy.

En rigor no podía decir si era guapa o no, llevaba tanto maquillaje que estimó que tardaría por lo menos una hora en ponérselo y otra en quitarlo. Vestía un kimono floreado y un enorme - al menos el doble de ancho que el de Malfoy - cinturón, y tan largo que sus extremos le llegaba casi a los talones, al igual que las largas mangas de su kimono, también llevaba chanclas de madera como las del rubio, pero de una forma extraña que le hicieron recordar un barquito de madera que una vez tuvo Dudley y que este acabó arrojando el excusado. 

La chica era acompañada por una mujer de mediana edad, el auror supuso que era su chaperona o algo así a juzgar por su maquillaje más sencillo y su ropa no tan llamativa como la de la primera.

Malfoy hizo las presentaciones formales, o eso pensó Harry, el conjuro de idiomas seguía sin dársele y el rubio no se tomó la molestia de traducirle. La chica hizo un breve comentario que hizo reír al rubio y responder con _ese tono_ , siempre en japonés, por supuesto.

 Harry hubiera deseado preguntar qué cosa les hacía tanta gracia con respecto a su persona, pero se encontraban en un lugar muggle, una especie de parque con puestos ambulantes de comida por doquier, no era el mejor lugar para comenzar una discusión con el rubio.

Pero pronto pasaron de él y eso fue quizás aún peor. Ambos novios caminaban delante de él, cogidos del brazo, cuchicheando y riendo de tanto en tanto, seguidos un paso atrás por la chaperona. Malfoy debió de haber conjurado algún encantamiento de privacidad porque los muggles se mantenían en un radio de un par de metros de ellos.

Cansado de hacerlas de aguantavelas, el auror se rezagó aposta, dispuesto a disfrutar de esa especie de feria muggle.

Contrario a lo que las diatribas de Malfoy dieran a entender, existían buenas razones para su pertenencia al cuerpo de élite, como el conjuro de localización que había desarrollado, el que le permitía monitorear a su escoltado a prudente distancia y que le avisaría ante cualquier señal de peligro sin necesidad de estarlo vigilando permanentemente.

Lejos de la parejita se permitió respirar profundamente – el aroma de las flores era agradable y hasta relajante. – a menos que algo malo sucediera, y rogaba a Merlín que no, disfrutaría un poquito de ese paseo, se lo tenía merecido por haber soportado al pesado de Malfoy dos días completos sin maldecirlo.

Fuera del rango de influencia del conjuro del rubio pudo mezclarse con los muggles, para su sorpresa no era el único extranjero, de la misma manera que notó con curiosidad que no todos los japoneses vestían con kimono, había un porcentaje bastante grande que lo hacía con ropas modernas y ello le agradó bastante. Era la primera cosa que le gustaba de ese país de locos. La amalgama entre lo viejo y lo nuevo, oriente y occidente. Algo que él deseaba para su propio mundo pero que veía muy difícil de implementar.

Se preguntó cómo sería el lado mágico de Osaka, hasta el momento lo poco que habían visto se encontraba en el muggle, pero no le cupo duda de que existía uno mágico y le dio curiosidad, si el muggle era así de extraño, ¿cómo sería el mágico?

Se sacudió los pétalos rosados que habían casi cubierto su cabello durante su corto paseo y tentó de nuevo con el conjuro sin resultados positivos, ya comenzaba a exasperarse. Maldijo con impotencia y quizá no todo lo despacio que se podría considerar de buena educación. Muchas cabezas se voltearon a mirarlo, meneándose en forma reprobatoria y murmurando en ese idioma que se le resistía.

Desanimado de nueva cuenta, suspiró y se dio por vencido.

-¿Americano?

\- ¿Perdón?

Se giró en dirección a la dueña de la voz. Sí, “dueña”, porque - para alivio de su confundida cabeza - la chica llevaba maquillaje, maquillaje occidental, no ese pesado estuco de la novia de Malfoy, un vestidito floreado a media rodilla y un bonito par de pechos, sólo por si quedaba alguna duda.

-No, lo siento, soy inglés.

La chica sonrió de vuelta con encanto.

-¿Has viajado para el _Hanami_? El festival de los cerezos en flor. – agregó, al ver su cara de _“no tengo la menor idea de qué me hablas, pero vamos a fingir que sí_ ”.

-Ehh, no. Vine por trabajo.

-¿Negocios?

-Algo así. – y agregó de forma inmediata,  no dejándole a la chica tiempo de ahondar más en su presencia en ese lugar - Hablas muy bien el inglés. ¿Has vivido fuera?

-Gracias, me esfuerzo pero algunos verbos se me atascan. Me gusta mucho el idioma, he viajado a américa con mis padres durante algunos años, desgraciadamente no he tenido la fortuna de quedarme.

Harry observó a la chica, era muy bonita, le recordaba vagamente a Cho aunque su carácter parecía mucho más afable. Estaba de servicio, usualmente aquello prevalecería, pero no se tratabA de un asunto de seguridad nacional, no había vidas en juego ni ningún tipo de peligrosa operación super secreta. Se dijo que el encantamiento le avisaría si algo andaba mal, además dudaba que Malfoy recordara siquiera que andaba con escolta, infatuado como estaba por la presencia de su prometida.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía con nadie, que quizás era todo lo que necesitaba para ponerle fin a esa insana obsesión por el rubio.

Se encomendó a Morgana pidiéndole una ayudita para que esa noche marcara el fin de su sequía, o al menos consiguiera un pequeño desahogo. Se alborotó un poco el cabello y puso en marcha la estrategia “chico en apuros” que era la que más se ajustaba a esa situación y que también mejores resultados le daba con las chicas muggles, que desconocían su reputación como mata dragones y defensor de los oprimidos.

Su improvisada guía se presentó como Ayame Noriko, y de entrada Harry pasó su primer bochorno, ante el manido “ _Ayame, lindo nombre_ ” ella sonrió de forma cantarina y acto seguido lo sacó de su error. Resultaba que en Japón _de verdad_ todo era al revés, porque el apellido iba antes del nombre. La frase “país de locos”, que rondaba por su cabeza desde que puso un pie en el aeropuerto, a esas alturas ya se estaba transformando en un mantra. Por fortuna la chica se lo tomó con humor y pacientemente prometió darle una rápida pincelada de cultura nipona.

Luego de dos agotadores días con el pesado de Malfoy como único interlocutor, _Ayame san_ representó una considerable mejora. No sólo era guapa, sino además muy divertida. En su compañía la feria fue adoptando un nuevo significado ante sus ojos. Con paciencia y diversión ella le iba explicando el significado de los incomprensibles dibujitos y arabescos que se encontraban por doquier. Ya sin la atemorizante sensación de estar perdido en un universo paralelo se percató que muchos de aquellos letreros se repetía comoラーメン, que a sus ojos occidentales parecía una carita amistosa pero que se usaba para designar a un tipo muy popular de sopa con fideos y jengibre, o 天ぷら que eran mariscos o verduras fritos. Se lamentó de no llevar una libreta para apuntar todo, porque no era fácil asociar los dibujitos a la fonética y a su correspondiente significado.

Probó las albóndigas de pulpo, que venían pinchadas en un palillo, como si fueran brochetas. Algo que agradeció enormemente pues no acababa de pillarle el truco a los palillos chinos y no se vería nada digno que el “todopoderoso salvador del mundo mágico” persiguiera por toda la feria una díscola bolita de carne, premunido únicamente de un par de palillos.

Pese a lo extraño el platillo le gustó bastante, por lo que Ayame San le hizo repetir “ _takoyaki_ ” veinte veces para asegurarse que no lo olvidaría y poder pedirlo la siguiente vez.

De verdad estaba pasando un buen rato, empezaba a buscar el momento propicio para pedirle el teléfono a la chica cuando algo - mejor dicho _alguien -_ le recordó que no andaba allí de turista.

Se aprestó para ser humillado en frente de la chica – y de la noviecita del rubio, empero ella no entendía inglés, no que le preocupara su opinión, por supuesto -. Sin embargo Malfoy las emprendió directamente contra la muggle, en japonés. Y él volvió a quedar al margen. Necesitaba aprender ese conjuro con urgencia, odiaba quedarse en la inopia, máxime cuando se trataba de asuntos que lo concernían directamente.

No entendió nada – por supuesto que Malfoy no se apiadó de su ignorancia, no tradujo ni media palabra - pero a juzgar por la cara de mala leche del rubio, este no le estaba relatando anécdotas del colegio precisamente. Al acabar la diatriba la chica – que había permanecida en muda expectación todo el rato – miró a Harry con una sonrisa tirante, hizo una pequeña reverencia y se marchó sin mediar explicación.

\- No sé lo que le hayas dicho pero…

Por muy molesto que estuviera no pudo hacer sus descargos, Malfoy parecía aún más alterado que él mismo, alzó la voz, no lo suficiente para gritar pero si lo bastante golpeado como para que los muggles hubieran volteado a mirar, de no mediar el conjuro de privacidad.

\- Veo que he sido timado, se me había informado que eras un profesional que anteponía el deber a todo lo demás, pero eres como el resto de zánganos de tu departamento que se escaquean a la primera oportunidad.

La prometida del otro mago observaba todo el intercambio sin intervenir, cubriéndose la boca con su colorido abanico, pero sus parpados apretados y las tenues arruguitas en torno a los ojos delataron su muda sonrisa. El auror la hubiera odiado sólo por eso, de no hacerlo aun antes de conocerla claro.

***

El regreso a la posada fue incómodo, ninguno de los dos articuló palabra, ni siquiera para despedirse.

 

*

            Por la mañana no hubo cambios, el viceministro sólo abrió la boca durante el desayuno para ordenarle - porque el tarado de Malfoy no había pedido nada por favor en toda su remilgada vida – que cambiara su uniforme por un kimono, porque al lugar donde irían no se permitía vestimenta occidental.

El auror cerró los ojos y torció el cuello tratando de aliviar la tensión. En su imaginación cogió al muñequito Malfoy de los pies y lo balanceó como si fuera una campana pero, por lo visto su mente andaba juguetona esa mañana, con el zarandeo al muñequito se le movieron los bajos del kimono sobre la cabeza, exponiendo el taparrabos y, de paso, sus rosaditas pompas.

Carraspeó en un infructuoso intento porque los colores no se le subieran al rostro. Había tenido demasiado de Malfoy y aún quedaban cuatro días de esa tortura.

*

En cuanto se hubo cambiado pasó a la habitación del rubio, en donde habían quedado de encontrarse, en vistas que él todavía se perdía en los laberínticos pasillos de la posada. Lamentó que no estuviera permitido beber durante el servicio, un vaso de fire whisky le hubiera venido bastante bien en esas circunstancias. Apenas procesó ese pensamiento se pateó mentalmente, Malfoy tenía esa inexplicable capacidad para lograr que perdiera la compostura en situaciones en las que solía mantener su sangre fría, como cuando realizaba su trabajo, trabajo que amaba, por lo demás. Al menos hasta el día en que Kings perdió la cordura y lo asignó de niñera del estirado.

Malfoy lo recibió con tal mueca de asco que por un momento pensó que había olvidado ponerse desodorante. Con todo el disimulo que le era posible, dado que el rubio se le quedó viendo fijamente con reprobación, alzó unos centímetros las solapas del kimono y aspiró, encontrando sólo el típico olor a prenda nueva mezclada con la fragancia de su desodorante muggle.

\- Potter. Tu sentido de la moda siempre ha sido bastante…  – el rubio se frotó la barbilla un momento, como si ello le ayudara a dar con la palabra apropiada – _sui-generis_. Lo cual, desde luego, nunca ha sido mi asunto. Sin embargo, la reunión de hoy es de extrema importancia y ese adefesio que traes puesto no sólo es un insulto al buen gusto, sino a la cultura nipona en su totalidad. Creí haber sido bastante perspicuo en mis indicaciones.

\- El pergamino ponía “ _Procúrate un kimono_ ” – alegó el auror, cruzándose de brazos, con terquedad - y eso fue lo que hice. Deberías saber que con apenas dos días de antelación Madame Malkin no acepta encargos. Esto fue todo lo que encontré en el Londres muggle, no había mucho de donde escoger.

Ahora el que parecía a punto del colapso era el viceministro. Se frotó la frente en lo que evidenció ser alguna especie de tic nervioso, a juzgar por la risa un tanto maníaca que le siguió.

\- Nunca me cupo duda de que eras medio retrasado, pero con esto te has superado a ti mismo. Dime una cosa, Potty. ¿Acostumbras adquirir los aditamentos para tus misiones en sex shops o simplemente te pareció absolutamente normal que la tienda en que conseguiste tu “kimono” exhibiera falos de plástico en sus estanterías?

El auror iba a responderle con una pulla tanto o más ingeniosa, de verdad que sí. pero las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta y apenas consiguió unos balbuceos mientras boqueaba, consciente que se había ruborizado hasta las orejas.

\- Potter. Esa vulgaridad que vistes es una suerte de batín de baño que algún muggle, totalmente carente de gusto, imaginó podría erotizar a un paleto en busca de satisfacer una fantasía oriental. ¿Ni siquiera el estampado te dio una pista de lo que estabas comprando, mala excusa de ser humano?

El auror bajó la mirada avergonzado, en una de las anchas mangas se veía claramente el dibujo de dos personas copulando.

Ni el más potente _obliviate_ conseguiría borrar jamás la profunda humillación que acababa de sufrir. Y el causante no era otro que el mismo. Él y su naturaleza atolondrada que de cuando en cuando lo metía en semejantes predicamentos

Pero lo peor aún estaba por venir. Cuando Malfoy regresara a Londres y todo su círculo de amistades se enterara, sin contar con todos los departamentos del ministerio. Sería la oportunidad cantada para desprestigiarlo.

Un regusto a bilis subió por su tráquea, debía asumir su error e intentar salir con algo de dignidad del embrollo.

\- Dame una hora, iré a una tienda y…

-¿Y comprarás un kimono? Por Salazar, Potter. ¡Ni siquiera hablas el idioma! Usarás uno de los míos, al menos hasta que pueda supervisar tu compra.

Tuvo que tragarse la rabia y la vergüenza para agradecerle el gesto al rubio, quién, por supuesto, no perdió tiempo en amabilidades.

\- No me agradezcas, no lo hago por ti. Sólo no quiero dar una impresión errónea en el _Hanamachi_.

 

*

 

            Lo que si agradeció sinceramente (y sólo para sus adentros) fue que al menos el rubio le concediera algo de privacidad al permitirle cambiarse en su propia habitación. Infortunadamente el nerviosismo y el mal rato recién pasado le jugaron una mala pasada, se hizo un lio con ese larguísimo cinturón y, mientras más empeño ponía en atarlo, este más se enredaba.

Finalmente no le quedó más remedio que pedir ayuda a la única persona a la que podía acudir en ese país de locos.

\- Me alegra ser motivo de diversión para ti, Malfoy. – farfulló, enfrentando al otro mago que no ocultaba su famosa sonrisa torcida, mientras meneaba su cabeza a los lados, como diciendo “totalmente negado”.

Malfoy se le acercó con elegancia. Él cómo alguien podía verse elegante desplazándose en pantuflas de entre casa era un misterio que no le interesaba perder tiempo en discernir.

\- Me pregunto como nunca enredaste tus dedos al abotonarte la guerrera, Potter. ¿O conseguiste que tu amiguita sabelotodo inventara un conjuro para ello?

\- Puedo desarrollar mis propios conjuros, Malfoy. Y jamás he tenido problemas con la ropa, con ropa… civilizada al menos.

El otro mago se humedeció los labios, sin abandonar su insolente sonrisa ni por un momento, el auror juraría que incluso le oyó una muy leve risita.

\- Puedes quedarte mirando todo el día o darme una mano. – bufó, casi mordiéndose la lengua un segundo más tarde, al comprender el alcance de sus propias palabras. Malfoy se ahorró la broma gratuita, era innecesaria. La ceja del otro mago, alzada con admiración, y la mirada viciosa con que lo repasó de pies a cabeza, le dieron una idea bastante acertada de lo que había pasado por su mente. – Sabes a lo que me…

\- No te sulfures, Potty. Nadie te acusará de faltar a tu adorado reglamento por insinuarte a la autoridad a tu cargo.

\- No fue así como suce… - No tuvo oportunidad de acabar la frase, el viceministro lo había cogido de la espalda y acercado a si bastante más de lo dictan las normas del decoro. Si más temprano esa mañana el auror sintió sus orejas arder, en ese momento podía dar fe que no había un solo poro en su cuerpo por el que no estuviera sudando, y todo por culpa del jodido cinturón del que no podía zafarse, pues aún estaba parcialmente atado.

\- Ma-Malfoy. Existe algo conocido como “ _espacio personal_ ”, y te aseguro que estás sobrepasando largamente el mío.

\- Intento ayudarte.

\- ¿Oh, en serio? ¿Y cómo es eso, si se puede saber? ¿Asfixiándome?

\- ¿Confiesas que te robo el aliento, Potter?

\- ¡Yo no…!

Odiaba eso. Odiaba convertirse en un balbuceante atado de nervios ante el rubio. Las pullas hacia su persona o su trabajo podía manejarlas, siempre lo había hecho. Pero en cuanto Malfoy comenzaba a coquetearle, toda su seguridad se desvanecía. Era como una horrible pesadilla en la volvía a cursar cuarto año, sólo que esta vez su objetivo romántico no era Cho.

Y no, no acababa de emplear “Malfoy” y “objetivo romántico” en la misma oración. Al menos no con esa intención.

Si creyó que se vería libre del rubio una vez desenredado el cinturón estaba bastante desencaminado porque este, luego de enrollar el maldito cinto y dejarlo aparte, fue aún más allá.

\- Wouw. ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? – casi chilló, cerrando con ambas manos la parte delantera de la prenda y alejándose de un salto del otro mago.

\- ¿Quieres dejarte de tonterías por un momento? Me estás retrasando y comenzando a enfadar. 

\- ¿Yo? ¿Enfadart…?

\- Ese yukata que maltratas sin compasión es mi favorito. ¿Podrías comportarte como un adulto por una vez en tu vida y dejarme vestirte? Ya he visto lo que hay bajo tu ropa y no es nada impresionante.

\- Fue sólo una vez… ¡Y sabía que estabas espiando!

\- Potter, se me acabó la paciencia. – arguyó, cogiéndolo con fuerza de las muñecas.  Forcejearon un intenso momento, pero el hecho de que el moreno intentar cubrir su delantera en detrimento de su guardia jugó en su contra, por lo que el otro mago consiguió llevárselas a su espalda en donde las ató con una cuerda, que el auror no supo de dónde la había sacado. - y de hecho fueron dos ve... ¿Qué demonios?

\- Anda, dilo. Te mueres por hacer el chiste del buscador y su escoba.

\- Subestimas mi creatividad. – dijo, sin quitar por un segundo esa sonrisa picarona de sus labios.

Harry desvió la mirada hacía el costado y se dejó hacer, mientras el rubio equilibraba solapas y medía distancias. Ignoraba si de verdad ponerse un kimono implicaba semejante ceremonia, si Malfoy le estaba tomando el pelo o si simplemente este había encontrado la excusa perfecta para sobarlo con total impunidad. Se estaba convenciendo que aquello de “nada puede salir peor hoy” en la práctica era desafiar a los dioses a que se ensañaran con uno.

\- Potter, necesito la cuerda, ¿puedo desatarte sin temer que armes otro alboroto?

\- Hablas como si fuera algún tipo de fiera salvaje.

\- Conozco una Alpaca que tiene mejores modales que tú.

A regañadientes permitió que el otro mago lo desatara y terminara de vestirlo, en rigor, atarle la cuerda con doble vuelta en sus caderas y, sobre ella, aquél dichoso cinturón que había llegado a odiar.

\- ¿De verdad es necesario tanto toqueteo? – no iba reconocerlo en voz alta, pero tener al rubio a sus espaldas, con los brazos alrededor de sus caderas, a sabiendas que bajo su kimono solo traía ese minúsculo taparrabos lo ponía _incómodo_ , por decirlo de alguna manera.

\- Todo hombre debe atarse su propio _Obi._ – el sonido de la voz del rubio, por sobre su hombro, lo hizo estremecer. – No sé hacerlo de otra forma, a menos claro, que prefieras intentarlo cara a cara.

            Las implicaciones de semejante sugerencia lo obligaron a pensar en leprechauns con pustulas y trolls con halitosis, a fin de no pasar un bochorno aún mayor.

El auror creyó morir cuando tuvo nuevamente frente a él a Malfoy y este lo cogió con firmeza de las caderas, con todo lo pasado ese día ya nada lo sorprendería. Sin embargo este solo deslizó el aparatoso cinturón de forma que el nudo quedara centrado a su espalda. Tal vez Malfoy se había demorado más de lo necesario en acomodarlo, tal vez él se estaba volviendo paranoico. 

 

*

Recién en su tercer día en Osaka el auror pudo realizar la labor para la que – se suponía - había sido designado.

Extrañaba su uniforme, en lo que poco que llevaba de servicio jamás le había tocado trabajar de encubierto, por lo que se sentía fuera de lugar sin el. Sabía que era sólo una tontería, que no era _menos_ auror por ello. Aunque de alguna forma la tonta broma del rubio influyó en su ya mellado estado de ánimo: “El yukata te sienta bien, Potter. Sólo te hace falta la _katana_ para pasar por un _ronin_ ”.

Debió quedarse con la duda, lo sabía. Pero su maldita curiosidad lo impelió a preguntar.

\- ¿Qué, en nombre de Merlín, es un “ _ronin”_?

\- Un samurái sin amo, Potter. Un guerrero que se ha convertido en vagabundo tras caer en desgracia a los ojos de su señor.

            Se preguntó en qué tanta desgracia caería un héroe de guerra si, _por error_ , le metía su varita por el trasero al viceministro inglés.

 Harry apenas tuvo tiempo para acostumbrarse al kimono (todavía no entendía por qué Malfoy se refería a el como "yukata") y a esas chanclas de madera con los correspondientes calcetines, se sentía ridículo llevándolos. Y ni hablar de la falta de pantalones, era como andar semi desnudo. Si bien algunos magos, en especial los más ancianos, solían prescindir de ellos bajo sus túnicas en los cálidos días de verano el auror, probablemente como resabios de su educación muggle, nunca adoptó tal hábito.

Debió dar gracias a Merlín porque el tarado de Malfoy hubiera ajustado el kimono de manera tan apretada que no se entreabría con facilidad, pero de todas maneras pasó aprietos cuando, como parte de una incomprensible ceremonia en la casa de la prometida del rubio, debió sentarse en el suelo, sobre sus talones. Su único consuelo fue que bajo la prenda oriental traía sus queridos bóxers occidentales, los que cubrían su equipo bastante mejor que el taparrabos del “ _estirado”_.

Malfoy estuvo en todo momento pendiente de la ceremonia, había adoptado su impostura de negocios, con el ceño reconcentrado y sus labios apretados en una rígida línea, sin mencionar su espalda perfectamente recta, considerando la incómoda – a Harry se lo parecía - posición.

A su pesar, el auror se maravillaba por el manejo del subsecretario. Malfoy era un cosmopolita que se movía con soltura aún en una cultura tan dispar a la propia, en una lengua que no era, ni por asomo, la materna.

Se preguntó cuántos idiomas hablaría el rubio. Evidentemente el francés era su segunda lengua, por su ascendiente galo. Alemán, italiano y probablemente español, por los requerimientos propios de su cargo. Pero su fluido manejo del japonés no dejaba de sorprenderlo.

La manera en que se conducía denotaba un conocimiento y admiración profundos por dicha cultura. Malfoy no era un simple turista o un hombre de negocios de paso por el lugar.

Recordó la comparación de mal gusto del rubio, temprano esa mañana. Pero aquello había sido sólo una broma estúpida para mosquearlo. Lo cierto era que si Malfoy ocultara sus rasgos caucásicos bajo un glamour, él sí podría fácilmente pasar por un nipón nativo.

Había tanto que desconocía del rubio que resultaba descorazonante. ¿En qué momento cruzó por su mente el que algo entre ellos podría funcionar?

Aunque nada de eso importaba ya, Malfoy estaba comprometido - oficialmente, al juzgar por la ceremonia en que se vio involucrado esa mañana – y el único papel que había para él en su vida era cuidar sus espaldas ante un improbable ataque.

Llegando a Londres debía recordar cobrársela a Kings. Aquella era, por lejos, la más denigrante misión en que le había tocado participar, y ello incluía la vez en que fue tragado y regurgitado por el _Gurg_ de Gales del sur.

 

*

 

Terminada la ceremonia se trasladaron en automóvil a un sitio que quedaba bastante alejado de su primera parada.

Siguiendo la tónica del día el rubio pasó de él durante todo el trayecto.

En algún momento este debió apiadarse de su inopia porque se alejó de su prometida y lo esperó junto a un imponente portal de piedra. Se notaba tenso y bastante incómodo. Farfulló algo sobre que procurara comportarse porque el lugar en que se encontraban era el santuario más importante de la ciudad.

La palabra " _santuario_ " llenó de plomo su estómago.

Siempre creyó que Malfoy era un bastardo con un iceberg en el lugar donde debía encontrarse su corazón, pero esto superaba largamente en perversidad a sus intenciones de exhibir la cabeza decapitada de Buckbeack en la sala común de Slytherin. En especial porque ya no era un malcriado niño de trece años.

En el interior del santuario se mantuvo a un par de metros del lugar en donde Malfoy, su prometida  y la chaperona de ésta se encontraban, presumiblemente orando a juzgar por su ademan de recogimiento y el fuerte aroma a incienso que inundaba el lugar pese a hallarse al aire libre.

Por un momento cruzó por su cabeza el  loco pensamiento que en realidad Malfoy se estaba casando. Luego recordó que era Malfoy, y que el día que este se casara no lo haría al otro lado del globo, con él cómo único testigo.

\- "P _robablemente invite a toda la sociedad mágica británica, y encima tenga el descaro de ordenarme presidir la guardia de honor_ ".

            Lo cierto era que eso sonaba bastante al tipo de cosas que el rubio haría. Ello sólo lo hizo sentir peor.

 

*

 

Harry no pudo dejar de sentirse como un perro adiestrado al que le arrojan una galleta cuando Malfoy, en un arranque de ¿ _generosidad?,_ lo invitó a almorzar a un restaurant, en premio a su “buen comportamiento” durante la mañana.

            La bilis se le salía por las orejas, debido a la rapidez con que la creaba, imaginado cuánto se divertiría a su costa el rubio en cuanto el mesero pusiera la carta en sus manos y el fuera incapaz de descifrar los infames “dibujitos”. Por ello él fue el primer sorprendido cuando descubrió con alivio que está estaba tanto en japonés como en inglés.

\- Es un restaurant internacional, Potty. Están acostumbrados a trogloditas como tú que no saben distinguir entre Kanji y Kana.

            El auror lo miró de mala manera. Odiaba reconocerlo, pero el otro mago tenía razón, no podría distinguir las diferencias, ni siquiera sabía que ingredientes tenía uno y otro. Aunque bien podía ser una pregunta capciosa como la de Snape y su “Acónito y Luparia”.

            Le dio una somera mirada a la carta, había una variedad interminable de sushi, sopas de verdura, bolitas de arroz y mil platillos más, algunos de ellos con pescados que – estaba seguro – su caza no era del todo legal. No pudo contener una enorme sonrisa cuando se encontró con una palabra bastante familiar.

\- ¡ _Takoyaki_! ¡Genial!

            Malfoy alzó su mirada sólo para regresarla casi de inmediato a su carta. Harry esperó un gesto reprobatorio o una más de las bromas estúpidas que el rubio parecía no cansarse de prodigarle durante ese viaje, en su lugar el otro mago comentó, más con  sorpresa que molestia por la falta de modales del moreno.

\- No sabía que te gustaban las albóndigas de pulpo, Potter.

\- _Ayame San_ me las recomendó. – respondió alegremente, cerrando la carpeta de cuero.

\- ¿ _Ayame San_?

\- La chica que conocí anoche.

\- Debería estar sorprendido, pero considerando tu reconocida facilidad para entablar amistad hasta con los elfos domésticos, supongo que un detalle insignificante como desconocer el idioma o las costumbres no debería ser obstáculo.

En su mente cogió una albóndiga y la empujó por la garganta de Malfoy, el muñequito, el que agitó sus brazos cómicamente.

No, definitivamente no era nada divertido. El muñequito tenía ese algo de ser indefenso que hacía que maltratarlo no lo hiciera sentir mejor. El Malfoy verdadero, por otro lado…

Mejor no seguía por ese camino. Si su amiga sugirió el juego del muñequito fue precisamente porque el “tarado” del rubio era virtualmente intocable, no había forma de meterse con él sin salir largamente perjudicado.

 

*

 

 

El auror sólo deseaba que ese condenado día legara a su fin para poder quitarse ese tonto kimono y darse un baño, a solas de preferencia. Infortunadamente el estirado aún tenía compromisos pendientes ese día y por "compromisos" se entendía una cena en un exclusivo y pretencioso restaurant.

A diferencia de aquél en que almorzaron esa tarde, este era estilo puramente tradicional, incluidas esas mesitas de patas bajas que los obligaban a sentarse de una forma incómoda, para él al menos, Malfoy se comportaba como pez en un muy amplio estanque.

El moreno pasó más de un sobresalto velando para que no se entreabriera el bendito kimono y quedar expuesto a un bochornoso accidente. Temores redoblados en cuanto se enteró que el infernal nuevo chisme del rubio incluía una diminuta cámara fotográfica.

¿A quién se le podía ocurrir poner una cámara en un teléfono? ¿Que sería lo siguiente? ¿Un televisor?

La única interacción del estirado con él esa noche fue advertirle que se comportara, “No deseo ser avergonzado en el _Ozashiki”._

Ni siquiera hizo el intento de preguntar qué demonios era el mentado _ozashiki_

En cuanto un pequeño grupo de mujeres con atuendo tradicional japonés hicieron acto de presencia Malfoy dejó de prestarle atención y el auror tuvo una pequeña idea del porqué. Esa chica, la novia de Malfoy, era una de ellas

Ignoraba cómo, pero lo sabía, algo en sus facciones la hacían reconocible de entre las miles de japonesas aparentemente iguales, a sus ojos occidentales.

Tal vez el hecho que el idiota no le quitara los ojos de encima en todo lo que duraron las complicadas piruetas que la chica realizó con un par de abanicos.

Algo en toda la situación, quizá la música, los trajes o el maquillaje, hizo click en el cerebro del auror.

Un recuerdo familiar, aunque no un recuerdo propiamente tal. Él había visto algo similar, no en vivo desde luego. Sino en una película que pilló por la mitad una noche en el cable.

Con su acostumbrada incontinencia verbalizó a idea antes de procesarla.

" _Geishas_ "

De verdad tendría que empezar hacerle caso a su amiga y morderse fuertemente la lengua, porque lo siguiente que largó pudo costarle bastante caro.

Sólo a alguien con absoluto descriterio se le ocurriría preguntarle al viceministro de magia: "Malfoy, ¿Nos trajiste a un burdel?”

El rubio se giró hacia él con el rosto desencajado, decir que estaba furioso era subestimarlo.

\- Sal, ahora.

\- Se supone que soy tu escolta y debo...

\- El único motivo por el que no te maldigo en este momento es porque no quiero hacer un escándalo ante _Nadeshiko_. Espérame fuera, ya arreglaré cuentas contigo

Vaya forma tuvo de enterarse del nombre de la futura señora Malfoy.

 

*

 

Si lo pensaba un segundo, nada de eso tenía sentido. Malfoy parecía ir bastante en serio con la bruja (o muggle, no lo sabía) a juzgar por la ceremonia de esa mañana, la visita al templo, la forma en que la miraba embobado. Pero Lucius jamás aceptaría una cortesana por nuera. Quizás el patriarca Malfoy no estaba enterado de las andanzas de su heredero y este planeaba llevar una doble vida.

Ello explicaría el conjuro de ocultamiento sobre la fotografía de la pareja en el escritorio de Malfoy.

Si lo pensaba de esa manera era la mar de romántico, rio con amargura. Malfoy enamorado, yendo contra convención de la alta sociedad mágica británica.

El estirado tardó un buen tiempo en su sashimi/osaki/como se llamara esa cena. Al extremo que una de las ¿geishas? – cayó en cuenta de que Malfoy no le había aclarado ese punto -  se le acercó y le ofreció sepa Merlín que cosas, en una bandejita.

Él tendría el refinamiento de un simio, como Malfoy no se cansaba de repetirle, pero si algo había aprendido con Molly Weasley, era que la gente suele ofenderse si le rechazas su comida. De manera que le agradeció a la chica, - en inglés por supuesto, la única palabra que conocía en japonés seguía siendo "takoyaki" - y se quedó con la bandejita.

Estaba indeciso entre probar a ciegas y acabar comiendo carne de canguro o peor... luego recordó que eso era Japón y que si de una cosa estaba seguro era de que no había canguros en Japón.

Al final, su estómago decidió por él, y le dio una oportunidad a los misteriosos rollitos, con tal de acallar el ruido de sus tripas. Los rollitos sabían chistoso, un poco a yodo, pero sin duda, mucho mejor que algunos platillos de Hermione.

Para cuando el estirado salió Harry había cuenta de todos los rollitos los que le había dado una sed considerable. Si contaba con que la cena (y la compañía, aunque prefería no pensar en ello) hubieran apaciguado los ánimos del rubio, estaba muy equivocado. Aun traía cara de que se hubiera tragado un limón en mal estado, solo le dirigió la palabra para ladrarle que pidiera un taxi.

Harry sabía que no debía hacerle cosquillas al dragón dormido, o... enfurecido. Pero estaba tan a la defensiva ese día en particular, que pensó en voz alta

\- ¿Un taxi? ¿Qué le pida un taxi al señorito? Soy tu escolta, no tu maldito elfo doméstico.

\- Lo tengo bastante claro, Potty. Los elfos realizan su trabajo en silencio y diligentemente. Tal vez en un próximo viaje traiga a uno de la mansión para que vele por mi seguridad. No me cabe duda que no recurriría a una excusa tan pobre como no saber el idioma.

Harry, que con Malfoy había debido recurrir a su reserva de paciencia para emergencias se llevó la mano al cinto (en donde portaba su varita, bajo un sencillo conjuro que la ocultaba a ojos de los muggles). El truco del muñequito ya no daba resultados, lo único que lo detuvo de cometer magnicidio fue Ron, en concreto, una conversación que tuvo con el pelirrojo semanas atrás, mientras discutían su eterno problema con el rubio.

\- Odio reconocerlo, pero el jodido imbécil es intocable, ponle un dedo encima y todo por lo que has luchado estos últimos años se te escapará entre los dedos. Aléjate de él, no te busques problemas, tienes demasiado que perder y el idiota no lo vale.

Por mucho que le pesara, su amigo tenía razón, no podía arrojar su carrera a la basura por darse el gustito con Malfoy.

¿Eso había sonado así de obsceno como le pareció en su cabeza?

Lo cierto era que su cabeza en ese momento estaba convertida en un gran lio por culpa del idiota.

Resignado, siguió los pasos del mago.

No bien salieron a la calle el rubio se le colgó del brazo.

No había notado que estuviera pasado de copas, aunque, a juzgar por un suave halito a algo que supuso debía ser el famoso sake y su dificultad para mantener la perfecta verticalidad, sí que lo estaba, y bastante.

Masculló por lo bajo: “El final perfecto para un día de mierda”, mientras intentaba desplazarse con su molesta carga.

\- Vamos Malfoy, no te duermas, si quieres que lleguemos a la posada en una pieza vas a tener que cooperar, ni siquiera me sé la dirección.

El rubio sonrió haciendo bizcos, agarrándose confianzudamente del cinturón del auror para estabilizarse lo suficiente para caminar sin trastabillar.

Autoridad gubernamental o no, el auror estaba bastante seguro que cargar borrachos por la Osaka nocturna no entraba dentro de sus obligaciones como escolta oficial. Malfoy podría tener una apariencia fibrosa, pero como peso muerto pesaba y bastante.

A duras penas consiguió que el otro mago consiguiera hacer parar un taxi y le chapurreara la dirección al chofer, en un japonés bastante alcoholizado.

Tuvo que soportar que el rubio hiciera todo el viaje virtualmente recostado sobre él, dormido, por supuesto.

Parecía un mal chiste, hasta un vulgar guardia de discoteque se desentendía de los borrachines en cuanto estos ponían un pie en la calle. En tanto que él, un auror de elite, en lugar de encontrarse en una misión ultrasecreta en Gales o el continente, estaba en las antípodas, cuidándole la borrachera al consentido del ministro

Algo muy malo debió hacer en su vida anterior.

 

*

 

Al llegar a la posada intentó hacerse entender, encantamiento mediante, por enésima con el portero/recepcionista/botones/loquefuera de la posada, presumió que el pobre chico comprendió su situación nada más verlo llegar con semejante bulto colgado de su cuello, porque lo condujo con premura hasta su habitación. Harry agradeció, aliviado, la posada podría no ser tan grande como un hotel pero él continuaba sin orientarse en sus corredores, máxime de noche.

En cuanto el chico los dejó a solas Malfoy se puso de veras pesado, pero en _otro_ sentido. La capacidad del auror para tolerar idioteces estaba a rebosar, una tontería más por parte del viceministro y no respondía por sus actos.

Una tontería como intentar besarlo…

Al intentar quitárselo de encima toda señal de embriaguez pareció abandonar al otro mago, esos ojos apizarrados se clavaron en él destellando con… ¿deseo?

Empujó de nueva cuenta, pero Malfoy lo tenía bien sujeto de sus caderas.

\- Quita Malfoy, sé un buen chico y ve a dormir la borrachera.

Pero el rubio parecía tener sus propios planes, coló una de sus piernas entre las del auror y deslizó una de sus manos por la espalda. El auror redobló sus usuales maldiciones contra los kimonos, lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era el roce de la pierna desnuda del otro mago con las suyas. Ese sólo pensamiento lo perturbó.

\- Suéltame, Malfoy.

\- Me encantan tus ojos… - susurró, acortando la distancia entre ellos hasta rosarle los labios con su aliento. – No es casualidad que sean verdes, eres capaz de asesinar con ellos.

\- Estás ebrio como cuba, Malfoy, deja de decir tonterías.

El rubio sonrió, la mano aventura llegó hasta la nuca del auror, donde acarició su pelo revuelto.

\- Potter, sólo un bebedor principiante se embriaga con el primer _tokkuri_. – dijo, rematando sus palabras con un beso fugaz que consiguió que todo el cuerpo del auror se estremeciera.

\- Entonces si estás sobrio deja de hacerme perder el tiempo, yo si estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

\- Sólo un besito, Potty… –dijo, acompañando sus palabras con una breve exploración de la boca del auror, que no alcanzó a reaccionar a tiempo ante el renovado asalto. – para limar asperezas.

Un leve movimiento de la cadera del otro mago le dejó más que patente a Harry que “Limar asperezas” no era todo lo que este andaba buscando. Incómodo, forcejeó nuevamente por zafarse sin conseguirlo.

\- Si estás cachondo pajéate, no soy tu muñeca inflable.

\- Si estoy así es por tu culpa, tú me pusiste cachondo. – terció, afianzando su agarre.

\- ¿Mi culpa? ¿Seguro que no estás aunque sea un poquitín borracho? Porque estás delirando.

\- En todo el día no dejaste un momento de mirarme de esa forma que me hace hervir la sangre. – El auror parpadeó, descolocado, sólo se dio cuenta que tenía la boca abierta cuando de pronto se encontró con una lengua invadiéndola.

Malfoy sabía a pescado y a sake, pero su cerebro apenas registró esos detalles, dividido entre rechazar los avances del rubio o entregarse a ellos. La segunda opción se le antojaba más apetecible a cada momento, hasta que recordó que Malfoy tenía dueña.

No era un mojigato y no iba comenzar a actuar como uno a esas alturas, pero una cosa era sexo casual con un desconocido, con el que probablemente nunca volvería a toparse y otra muy diferente liarse con alguien como Malfoy, con quien no sólo arrastraba una desastrosa historia detrás sino que, para colmos, se había comprometido esa misma mañana con la tal “Nadeshiko”.

\- Quita Malfoy, o me olvidaré que estas a mi custodia y te maldeciré. - Pero su negativa no sonó muy creíble, quizá porque una de las manos de Malfoy se metió dentro de su kimono y encontró algo que no debería estar ahí… despierto.

-  Creo que me he encontrado tu varita, y está lista para disparar. – canturreó el otro mago, acariciando el glande con su pulgar.

\- Malfoy estás ebrio… o cachondo… o lo que sea… pero no estás… pensando con claridad.

Y el tampoco, culpa de la diestra del rubio que se encargaba a conciencia de su varita, de la que no traía en el cinto.

\- Te deseo tanto, Potter. – farfulló, descansando su frente en el hombro del moreno. – No imaginas el suplicio que fue vestirte esta mañana y no meterte mano.

\- ¡¿Qué no lo hiciste?! ¡En que universo _eso_ no es meter mano!

El muy maldito lo vio a los ojos, se lamió los labios y sonrió. Harry culpó a esos extraños rollitos que comió en el banquete, porque sólo con una severa intoxicación se podría estar planteando seriamente aceptar la propuesta del rubio.

La voz de la cordura, esa que sonaba como Hermione Granger, le recordó que el sujeto estaba comprometido, que eso sería sólo un acostón y que, probablemente, era de las peores ideas que jamás hubiera tenido. - Y vaya que había tenido malas ideas en su vida - . Pero la voz de la cordura no tenía al mago que llevaba meses colándose en sus sueños húmedos, mordiéndole detrás de la oreja de esa forma en que lo volvía loco.

Sería solo sexo casual, se repitió, aferrándose desesperadamente a un argumento que justificara tamaña locura, como el que había tenido con magos y brujas en el pasado. Y no lastimaría porque él ya sabía de antemano que terminado todo regresaría a su cuarto y a la mañana siguiente ninguno de los dos lo mencionaría.

Hizo un último intento por resistirse, más por dignidad que por otra cosa.

\- Malfoy, el reglamento… “Queda terminantemente prohibido… relacionarse de manera no profesional con el sujeto en custodia…”

\- Potter, estamos al otro lado del mundo. ¿Quieres olvidarte del jodido reglamento por un minuto?

Pero lo que lo hizo olvidarse definitivamente de sus protestas, del reglamento y hasta de su nombre, fue el dedo explorado del rubio que tentó por sobre el perineo y un poquito más allá.

 

*

 

 

A la mañana siguiente el auror despertó... bien podría llenar un diccionario de sinónimos con sus impresiones de esa mañana; pletórico, satisfecho, saciado, exultante... incluso pensó que su amiga estaría bastante orgullosa. En especial porque había conseguido resolver esa molesta tensión con el rubio.

Y, a propósito del idiota, este aun lo aferraba firmemente de la cintura.

No recordaba en qué punto de esa alocada noche - de verdad no había otra palabra para describirla - terminó durmiéndose con el rubio, en lugar de sus planes originales de marcharse tras follar

Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante ese último pensamiento, espabilándose totalmente de paso.

Al menos eso explicaba porque sentía su cuerpo tan adolorido. _Todo_ su cuerpo.

¡Merlín, Mordred y Morgana! Ello explicaba mucho del rubio. Joder, ¡ _lo explicaba todo!_

No le sorprendió en lo absoluto que el rubio aun durmiera, completamente fuera de combate, tenía muchas energías que reponer.

Maldijo por lo bajo a la japonesa, era una jodida afortunada. O no tanto, considerando que le habían puesto los cuernos la misma noche de su compromiso.

Pero eso ya había terminado, tuvo su dosis de Draco Malfoy, y bien que la disfrutó, gracias, ahora a pasar página.

Aunque, en honor a la verdad, fueron varias...

¿Cuántas? En algún punto de la noche había perdido la cuenta

No importaba lo que sucediera de ahí en más, recordaría esa noche como uno de sus mejores polvos. ¿A quién trataba de engañar? El mejor de todos.

Se incorporó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro pero, ¡qué demonios! él sabía muy bien en donde se estaba metiendo cuando accedió.

Cogió el kimono que Malfoy le prestara el día anterior y salió dispuesto a alcanzar el baño antes que otro huésped.

Aun iba medio eufórico, a mitad de camino se topó con la chica/chico/le importaba un cacahuate que había llevado sus maletas el primer día.

Impulsado por el subidón de adrenalina, resabio de la noche anterior, intentó por última vez el conjuro traductor.

Se sintió muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando los extraños sonidos que salían de labios de el/la muggle flotaban un segundo ante él y se iban convirtiendo en letras, letras que formaban palabras, palabras en perfecto y comprensible inglés.

 

***

 

Levitó al durmiente, haciéndolo traspasar las puertas abiertas hacia el jardín, por sobre el sendero y hasta el estanque, en donde lo dejó caer.

            El golpe y el agua fría consiguieron despertarlo por fin, entre maldiciones.

\- Residencia Malfoy - dijo, arrojándole el cartel que había descolgado de la fachada de la casa y que había reducido para que cupiera en su bolsillo

\- Veo que tu encantamiento de idiomas por fin te ha funcionado.

La desvergonzada respuesta del rubio lo enardeció aún más.

\- Todo ha sido una gran mentira, la posada, tu “amiguita” – espetó con furia, remarcando la palabra con unas comillas -, lo de anoche.

\- Lo de anoche venías deseándolo hace meses, podrás negarlo pero en el fondo sabes que es cierto.

\- Estoy harto de este circo, Malfoy. Me largo. – escupió, dando media vuelta y regresando a la habitación del rubio, de donde solo recogió los bóxers usados la noche anterior. En rigor el resto de la ropa le pertenecía al mago más cretino y descarado de oriente y occidente.

\- ¿Adónde vas?

\- De regreso a Londres. Estás por tu cuenta Malfoy.

\- ¡No puedes marcharte, eres mi escolta! Esto es un serio abandono de deberes, enfrentarás al tribunal disciplinario por esto, Potter. ¡Potter!

 

*

 

En cuanto salió de la que fuera su habitación hasta esa mañana, ya vistiendo su uniforme de auror y cargando su maleta, se topó con el rubio. No tenía intención de permitirle seguir enredándolo con sus mentiras. Lo apuntó con su varita, aun a sabiendas lo que aquello podría significar para su carrera. Meneó la cabeza “como si no estuviera lo suficientemente arruinada por haberme acostado con este imbécil”:

El otro mago lo miro con una expresión indescifrable, le entregó lo que a primera vista le pareció una chequera muggle, pero que resultó ser su pasaje de regreso

\- Eres el mejor elemento del departamento de aurores, no creas que le confiaría mi seguridad a cualquiera. – dijo, como toda despedida - Te relevo de tus funciones, Ryoko te llevará al aeropuerto.

 

El moreno era terco y orgulloso, pero no tanto como para no darse cuenta de que, aun habiendo conseguido dominar el conjuro de traducción, no tenía la menor idea de cómo conseguir un taxi, ni siquiera dinero muggle con que pagarlo. Le dedicó una última mirada resentida al rubio, se merecía una tunda, o una maldición, o ambas. Pero se conformó con un puñetazo en su estómago. Dudaba que ello empeorara su situación, lo más seguro era que, apenas traspusiera el umbral, Malfoy usara ese chisme infernal para comunicarse con Kings y ponerle fin a su promisoria carrera de auror.

 

 

 

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai, sono orokana maguru hatsumei : Amor, ese tonto invento muggle.  
> 第一章 : Primer capítulo  
> ハリー: HARRY


	3. Harīpottā wa shizen no chikaradearu

第二章

 

ハリー•ポッターは、自然の力である

 

竜座

 

Trelawney lo predijo, pero en ese momento pareció algo tan irrisorio que nadie le prestó mayor atención a sus palabras. Al menos no más que a sus usuales ocurrencias.

Aquello era de ese tipo de situaciones que se gestan a fuego lento, alentadas por pequeños detalles que pasan casi de forma imperceptible para los involucrados.

“Los negocios, así como la guerra, se rigen por la misma premisa… - le dijo su padre, la noche en que su familia se cambió de bando y que, sin saberlo, acabaría cambiando el curso de la guerra. – Estrategia”. Su madre hubiera agregado que esa máxima aplicaba a un tercer ámbito, tanto o más trascendente que los dos anteriores, pero confió en que su hijo fuera lo suficientemente perspicaz para extrapolar dicho conocimiento llegado el momento.

Draco era, ante todo, un Malfoy. Por lo que llegado el momento, un poco forzado por la situación tal vez, pero no por ello menos meritorio, supo desprenderse de su infantil impostura de “soberano del universo” y luchar por aquello en lo que siempre creyó. Antes que el status, antes incluso que la limpieza de sangre, La Familia.

No fue sencillo ni agradable, tuvo que aprender a colaborar con aquellos a los que siempre despreció. Peor aún, servir de interlocutor entre la resistencia en clandestinidad y las fuerzas leales al interior del castillo, la mayoría de las cuales se resistía a confiar de buenas a primeras en él.

Contra el pronóstico de aquellos que vieron su repentina incorporación a la orden con suspicacia, su apoyo no sólo fue sólo simbólico, sino que en la práctica permitió salvar un puñado de vidas.

Sin embargo muy pocos supieron con certeza cuál fue su papel real en la guerra, las conjeturas se dispararon al momento en que el recién asumido Kingsley Shacklebolt lo nombrara “Subsecretario Principal del Ministerio”, cargo de plena confianza y, para más inri de sus detractores, segundo en importancia en jerarquía.

Y ahora, que había restaurado el buen nombre de su familia y detentaba una posición política inmejorable, estaba poniendo todo en riesgo por una nimiedad que lo venía obsesionando desde que, como parte de sus deberes oficiales, tuvo que subrogar a “Kings” en la ceremonia de graduación de la academia de Aurores dos años atrás.

Su jefe directo (y amigo cercano, por demás) le advirtió antes de subir a ese avión que pensara muy bien antes de hacer movimiento alguno pues, si bien él era su mano derecha y lo tenía en la más alta estima, él siempre sería su protegido. 

 

***

 

De lo que conocía a Potter, o al menos creía conocerlo, juraría nunca haberlo visto tan mosqueado como ese día. Lo que, hablando del auror más cascarrabias de la fuerza, daba mucho que desear.

 

De tratarse de otra persona habría apostado porque el viajecito de improviso a Japón le había arruinado los planes con algún nuevo ligue, pero en el último tiempo Potter se había convertido en un asceta, dedicado casi exclusivamente a su trabajo. Sus informantes... no que él tuviera gente en el ministerio dedicada exclusivamente a espiarlo. Él tenía ojos y oídos por todas partes, no solo en el ministerio o el departamento de aurores, y le llevaban todo tipo de información, no solo la vida amorosa del chico, la inexistente vida amorosa, debía agregar.

 

Entonces, si Potter no tenía novia, novio ni nada que se le pareciera. En otras palabras, si sus únicos planes de ese fin de semana eran sentarse en el sillón a ver televisión con una cerveza en la mano y un bote de papas en el otro, ¿que lo jodía tanto del viaje? la descorazonante respuesta de su cerebro fue "tu".

 

De acuerdo, él nunca fue la persona favorita del auror, pero ¿de verdad le desagradaba tanto? ¿Al punto de desdeñar un viaje a una de las ciudades más bellas del imperio del sol? A expensas del ministerio, cabe agregar.

 

De acuerdo, era un viaje de trabajo, pero cualquier otro estaría lanzando chispas con su varita ante la perspectiva.

 

Potter era un zopenco, de ello no había duda, no era capaz de apreciar la belleza ni aunque le bailara desnuda enfrente (no, definitivamente no bailaría desnudo ante Potter, ni como último recurso).

 

Se preguntó nuevamente que cosa había visto en el idiota y porqué se había obsesionado hasta ese punto con llevárselo al huerto. Suspiró con desaliento y giró a ver por la ventanilla, encontrándose con un monótono paisaje plagado de nubes. Él sabía perfectamente que el asunto no era tan sencillo, fingir otra cosa no cambiaba el hecho de que estaba bien jodido.

 

Ese pelo revuelto, mucho más luego de una mala noche de sueño en el avión. Sus ojos verdes, que sí, eran bonitos, pero con esas legañas y los párpados inflamados por el mal dormir, le restaban bastante atractivo. No debían despertarle esos incontrolables deseos de besarlo, de olvidarse del recato y las buenas maneras y tomarlo en medio de la cabina de primera clase.

 

Tampoco era como si él otro mago fuera a permitirlo, no dudaba que antes del primer roce tendría a la famosa varita de acebo apuntando directamente a sus partes nobles.

 

Intentó volver a dormir, restaba una hora de vuelo y precisaba descansar. Un Malfoy jamás se veía desaliñado, ni siquiera luego de un vuelo interoceánico.

 

Pero le fue imposible conciliar el sueño, no podía quitar de su retina la imagen de Potter en su uniforme de gala. Uniforme que, a diferencia de la odiosa ropa muggle que el auror gustaba de usar, le ajustaba como una segunda piel y le hacía ver peligroso y sexy.

 

De lo peligroso no le cabían dudas. Se rumoreaba que, tras la muerte de Dumbledore y posterior segunda caída del señor oscuro, el moreno se había convertido en el mago más poderoso del reino y, quizá más.

 

En cuanto a lo otro, era una verdad innegable que la guerra barrió con todo vestigio del adolescente alegre y despreocupado. Potter emergió de ella convertido en un hombre serio, de lengua afilada y que rara vez sonreía. Lo que le confería un aura de Badass que atraía a hombres y mujeres por igual. Atención que, a juzgar por los cotilleos de las revistas del corazón, el héroe había sabido aprovechar bastante bien. Hasta que un día, sin explicación aparente pasó de ello y no volvió a las andadas.

 

Potter era un gran espécimen, pero no era el único mago atractivo en el reino, por su cama habían pasado mucho mejores, mejores vestidos, con clase y que no eructaban al despertar. ¡Merlín!

 

Algo debía andar mal con él. Pudiendo tener a quien quisiera a sus pies...

 

Se dijo que ese era el punto, que necesitaba un desafío, como el niño que desprecia las manzanas de las ramas bajas y trepa hasta la cima por aquel espécimen único, quizás no la más jugosa, quizá ni siquiera la más dulce.

 

Eso era, concluyó, deseaba aquello inaccesible para todos. Infortunadamente, no hacía mucho que había comprobado que él también se incluía en el grupo de "todos".

 

 

***

 

Tras la ceremonia de graduación había acechado a Potter por meses, hasta que en una cena de ministerio, apenas un mes atrás, Merlín pareció sonreírle, consiguió un momento a solas con el auror y no desperdició la ocasión.

 

\- No te rindes fácilmente.

 

\- No si el objetivo lo amerita.

 

\- No soy un trofeo para exhibir ante tus amigos, Malfoy.

 

\- Hay muchos tipos de trofeos, Potter. Hay algunos tan valiosos que deben ser resguardados de las miradas de curiosos, para ser disfrutados en privado.

 

Draco supo que ese era el argumento final cuando el auror no rechazó su avance y, por fin, tras años anhelándolo, pudo hacerse de sus labios y - ¡Por Salazar! - no había sombra de duda en ese beso. Potter se entregó sin reservas, dejándolo hambriento de más. y no le cupo duda que lo hubiera conseguido, el moreno se mostró receptivo a sus insinuaciones, pero si de verdad deseaba probar que sus intenciones iban más allá de un polvo casual debía controlar el deseo de saltarle encima y aplicar los protocolos del caso.

 

Puso en antecedentes de sus intenciones a sus padres y, tras una ardua negociación, aceptaron sus exigencias.

 

Luego surgió el viaje a Japón y no pudo resistirse. Si iba a estar una semana en el país del sol naciente con un auror (Kings insistió en que, aunque fuera un asunto de tenor personal, llevara escolta. No estaban los tiempo para ser descuidados) ese no podía ser otro que Harry. Lo presentaría ante su imoutochan, lo llevaría a pasear por Castle Park y, quien sabe, si corría con suerte hasta podría convencerlo de vestir un yukata para él.

 

Pero todo se había ido al garete la semana anterior. Cuando le comunicó a Potter la noticia del viaje. Volvió a cerrarse a él, rechazó terminantemente cada invitación a almorzar e incluso llegó al extremo de usar sus influencias para evitar tener que realizar el viaje con él.

 

No acababa de comprender el repentino cambio. Ni mucho menos la renovada animadversión del auror en su contra.

 

 

 

***

 

 

Al llegar a Osaka Potter estaba que echaba chispas por la nariz como un Bola de Fuego Chino. Hasta podía parecer adorable el cómo era incapaz de encubrir sus emociones ante él. Sólo temió que en tal estado acabara fundiendo todos los focos de la ciudad a su paso. Esperaba que en la academia le hubieran enseñado a controlar sus arranques de magia.

 

Tenía una tarea titánica por delante, por un momento dudó de conseguir su objetivo en tan sólo siete días. No dudaba de sus poderes de seducción, los sabía infalibles para con cualquiera, pero ese era el principal escollo, que Potter no era un cualquiera, por tanto debería olvidar sus estrategias usuales, reinventarse y crear un plan de ataque especialmente pensado en el cascarrabias auror que mascullaba a su lado en el taxi.

 

 

***

 

 

Ya esa primera noche estaba decidido a tirar la toalla. Saltaba a la vista que el beso y el par de cenas que le siguieron fueron apenas un espejismo de algo que no podía ser. Potter actuaba con un renovado resentimiento en su contra, una virulencia que parecía reservada sólo para él.

 

Y lo hubiera hecho, se habría dado por vencido, de no mediar esa llamada providencial.

 

Estuvo más de media hora al teléfono con su Imoutochan. Luego de disculparse – por enésima vez – por su ausencia en el Omisedashi y confirmar la entrega de las cien rosas rojas. Ella había bromeado: “Los japoneses son más austeros al momento de disculparse”, pero su voz risueña había trasuntado su alegría.

 

Amaba saberla repuesta, superados los fantasmas del pasado y completamente empoderada en su nueva vida. Felicidad de la cual él era directamente responsable y por lo que la chica parecía determinada a devolverle la mano.

 

El llamado lo tornó prudentemente optimista. Ella tenía razón, mientras quedaran cartas por jugar no se podía dar por vencido.

 

Y ocurrió lo impensado, en parte culpa del anciano Yuki que se cruzó en su camino, en parte culpa de su propio descuido, acabó con su conflictuada humanidad en el estanque.

               

Pero nada de eso tuvo mayor importancia. Ni el remojón, ni el tobillo luxado que debió curar Takeshi, ni siquiera la pérdida de su nuevo móvil. Lo único que su memoria rescataba de ese incidente fue el momento en que, en un arranque de osadía que a él mismo sorprendió, se deshizo de su ropa mojada – de toda la ropa mojada. – ante la mirada impávida del moreno.

 

Todo lo que pedía era una reacción, una maldición, algo. Algo que le diera el menor indicio de que no estaba todo perdido o, por el contrario, de que su oportunidad con el moreno había pasado y la había desperdiciado.

 

Y Potter, - ¡Merlín bendito! – había reaccionado deliciosamente bien… para ser Potter.

 

Seguía molesto, lo que parecía ser su estado natural últimamente. Empero, dejando de lado esa “nimiedad”, el nerviosismo con que este reaccionó fue más que elocuente. Se vio demasiado ruborizado y titubeante para ser un simple espectador sin intereses de por medio. El mero lenguaje corporal del auror echó por tierra todas sus dudas. Ahí había algo, quizás no le gustara – aún – pero la creciente protuberancia en el pantalón de pijama del otro mago sugería que atracción sí había.

 

De más está decir que pasó pésima noche. Entre sus fantasías cada vez más vívidas con su escolta y las posibles estrategias de conquista acabó durmiéndose bien entrada la madrugada.

 

 

***

 

                Accediendo a las presiones de su Imoutochan llevó a Potter al Yokazura en Castle Park. Moría por ver a la chica antes de la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente y ella a su vez deseaba ver con sus propios ojos el bombón en que – según las propias palabras del rubio – el auror se había convertido.

 

                El encuentro no dejaba de inquietarlo.  Potter era un desubicado aun sin proponérselo. Temía por lo que podía hacer, o decir, deliberadamente. Pero su principal fuente de preocupaciones seguía siendo la chica, aparentaba estar recuperada y haber madurado, sin embargo una palabra inapropiada del moreno, incluso el menor atisbo de recuerdo desagradable y años de trabajo duro se derrumbarían.

 

                Para su tranquilidad, Kamisama y Merlín parecieron trabajar a su beneficio esa noche. Su Imoutochan estaba feliz de tenerlo a su lado – “aunque tardaste casi una semana” -  lucía radiante con el furisode que él mismo había mandado confeccionar para ella en su anterior visita. El único punto negro de la noche fue que Potter también se estaba divirtiendo, pero con una nipona que aparentemente había conocido esa misma noche en el parque.

 

                Su acompañante le apretó el brazo con disimulo, llevaba largo rato reconviniéndolo para que fuera paciente con el moreno y, en especial, controlara su mal genio. Ese pequeño demonio que los venía enfrentando por más de diez años. Pero los celos fueron más fuertes y despachó a la chica con una certera y bien escogida frase con la que además se aseguró que, en caso de que auror le hubiera dado su número, no le quedaran ganas de llamarlo.

 

                Era tan típico suyo, alguien que entablaba amistad hasta con los centauros del bosque prohibido, venir a encontrarse con una japonesa angloparlante en ese mar de gente.

 

 

***

 

                 No pudiendo retrasar más el verdadero motivo de su presencia en Osaka, ese lunes vistió sus mejores galas, repasó el pergamino que su Imoutochan le había hecho llegar via lechuza y se encomendó a Salazar, Merlín, Kamisama y cualquier otra divinidad que anduviera en las inmediaciones.

 

                Estaba nervioso, y no sólo por la ceremonia en sí, el ver entrar al auror a su cuarto le dio la razón.

 

                Si la situación se hubiera desarrollado de manera diferente, como era su deseo, Habría llevado al mago con su propio sastre y ayudado a escoger el estampado idóneo, acorde a sus rasgos y personalidad. Verlo usando ese mamarracho lastimaba, y no sólo los ojos.

 

                Pero había demasiado en juego para no intervenir, ya se había reído a su costa, no quedaba mucho tiempo que perder.

 

Sobraban adjetivos para describir lo que ocurrió esa mañana, Arduo, era el más cercano. Vestir a Potter con sus propias manos - su yukata favorito para más señas – era una suerte de sueño húmedo hecho realidad. Por desgracia no pudo disfrutarlo a placer, por una parte corrían contra el tiempo y por otra el sujeto en cuestión no colaboraba en lo absoluto.

 

Era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de acariciarlo y, por Merlín, se hizo el propósito de conseguirlo, no importaba cuanto tardara.

 

***

 

                Al ser su benefactor – como la chica aún no se convertía en Geiko, él no tomaba oficialmente el rol de Danna – era su deber estar presente en el Omisedashi y posterior San San Kudo. Lo que no fue posible, culpa de la inoportuna huelga en la central trasladores. Los nipones eran aún más celosos de tradiciones que los británicos y una falta contra ellas era considerada un severo agravio. Motivo por el cual él estaba en la Okiya, escoltado por un furibundo Harry Potter.

 

                La rabia del moreno era casi liquida, juraría que podía sentirla, derramándose viscosa sobre su espalda. Más tarde intentaría encontrar una salida a ese problema, pero en ese instante precisaba tener todos sus sentidos enfocados en la ceremonia. Se lo debía a Maiko Nadeshiko – nombre que recibió su Imoutochan en el San-San-Kudo

 

                Acabada la ceremonia Maiko Nadeshiko – a la chica le había encantado el nombre y al mago no menos, hizo nota mental de regalarle un kanzashi con rosas rojas – lo tomó alegremente del brazo, siempre bajo la atenta mirada de su Onee-sama, y no se separó de él hasta que llegaron al santuario de Sumiyoshi Taisha.

 

                La flamante Maiko, aun agitada por los recientes eventos relativos a su cambio de status y presentación en sociedad, se mostró particularmente parlanchina, resabios de su anterior personalidad, que conseguía ocultar la mayor parte del tiempo pero que afloraban en presencia del mago.

 

\- Mi pobrecito Onichan. – dijo, en un inglés un tanto oxidado por la falta de práctica. El pesado maquillaje blanco no consiguió ocultar esa expresión maliciosa que el rubio a veces llegaba a extrañar. - ¿Qué le hiciste a Potter que te ve como si deseara estrangularte con tus propios intestinos?

 

\- Lo mismo de siempre, existir, supongo.

 

\- A veces olvido tu tendencia al drama. Creí que las cosas comenzaban a marchar entre ustedes.

 

\- Marchan muy bien de hecho. Aún conservo todos mis miembros intactos.

 

\- Considerando los antecedentes de ambos yo diría que eso es muy auspicioso.

 

El rubio la miró de mala manera, la chica parecía muy divertida con toda la situación, pero en algo tenía razón; hubo una época lejana en que ambos no podían estar juntos en el mismo lugar sin recurrir a los puños o las varitas. Aunque, a juzgar por las chispas vesánicas que emanaban de los ojos verdes, ganas de dejar salir al “auror malo” no le faltaban.

 

\- Ve y habla con él.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora? – miró por sobre su hombro, el otro mago jalaba el cuello del yukata con evidente disgusto, no parecía ser la mejor ocasión para tentar un acercamiento.

 

\- Es tan buen momento como cualquiera.

 

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero la chica fue más rápida y actuó por él, separándose de su lado y alcanzando a su Oneesan que iba unos metros más adelante.

 

Aguardó inmóvil en la entrada principal a que el moreno pasara junto a él. “Habla con él”, había dicho su imoutochan. ¡Cómo si fuera tan sencillo iniciar una inocua conversación con el tarado!

 

Deseaba decirle que, pese a no ser hecho a su medida, ese yukata le quedaba perfecto. Que si dijo esa burrada del ronin, más temprano ese día, fue porque confesarle que su look salvaje le provocaba hacerle el amor incansablemente sobre el tatami, estaba fuera de discusión.

 

Empero, Potter era la única persona ante la cual sus excelsas dotes de orador se esfumaban. Si dejaba de lado las pullas ignoraba qué decir para no sonar como un tonto inexperto y acabó yéndose por las ramas.

 

\- Estamos en terreno sagrado, Potty.

 

\- ¿Eh?

 

\- De todos los santuarios Sumiyoshi en Japón, el principal está en Osaka, o sea… éste.

 

\- Ya.  ¿Y…?

 

                En ocasiones como esa se preguntaba qué cosa veía en el tarado. Acto seguido el moreno se alborotaba el cabello y él se convertía en un púber hormonado. Era tan patético que debía ser gracioso, para alguien más, no para él claro estaba.

 

\- Olvídalo, no sé para qué pierdo mi tiempo contigo. – farfulló, más para él mismo que para el auror. - Sólo procura comportarte, no quiero verme envuelto en un incidente internacional porque te pongas a pescar en el estanque de purificación o algo peor.

 

\- Hazme un favor, Malfoy. Vete a la mierda.

 

\- Lo dicho, burro, sin modales.

 

                Se marchó, dejando al moreno a su suerte, mientras mascullaba para sí: “ni porque le advertí que era suelo sagrado”.

 

Se apresuró al tercer santuario principal, en donde la Maiko y su Oneesan esperaban por él. Al llegar se encogió de hombros ante la muda interrogante de la chica, ella le sonrió de vuelta en un vano intento de infundirle ánimos. Conociéndola, ella no le permitiría darse por vencido, no ahora que le tenía cerca para acosarlo.

 

Habiendo comprobado que necesitaría toda la ayuda posible, lanzó seis monedas a la caja, - el equivalente a casi cinco galeones en dinero mágico - jaló la cuerda con fuerza haciendo sonar la campana, hizo las reverencias y batió sus palmas, todo por duplicado como ordenaba la tradición.

 

Al realizar su oración inhaló profundamente. Solía pedir por sus padres, por su imoutochan, por la paz del reino. Esa mañana por primera vez cerró los ojos, unió sus palmas y pidió algo para su entero beneficio.

   

 

*

 

                Su imoutochan no lo dejó marchar hasta que consiguió arrancarle la promesa de ser amable con el auror. “Lo intentaré – había respondido, a media voz, no fuera que idiota estuviera parando la oreja. – pero no es fácil cuando él no pone de su parte”.

 

                Y en virtud de esa promesa hizo un par llamadas telefónicas y consiguió una apresurada reservación en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad. Pero de una u otra manera el moreno se encargaba de echar por tierra todos sus intentos por suavizar la espinuda relación – profesional – entre ambos.

 

\- Malfoy, la última vez me pareció haberte dejado claro que no estoy interesado en tener una…

 

\- No es una cita, Potty. Tómalo como una… recompensa por haberte comportado civilizadamente por cuatro horas seguidas.

 

Quiso abofetearlo cuando el burro de Potter se había encogido de hombros y escupido:

 

\- Vale, en cuanto llegue a Londres le daré las gracias a Kings. Porque es obvio que cargarás los gastos a cuenta del ministerio. 

 

                Potter era un idiota certificado, pero él tenía que haber perdido la cordura hacía rato, de otra forma no se explicaba que así y todo aún… Suspiró con desazón, debía existir alguna poción o conjuro que lo aliviara de su suplicio. Un buen obliviate quizás.

 

               

*

 

 

                En junio de 1998, con apenas semanas en el cargo y más determinación que experiencia, Draco Malfoy debió secundar a Kingsley Shacklebolt en las arduas negociaciones con el ministerio muggle. Blair exigía que asumieran el coste total de los daños provocados por los mortífagos más un escuadrón de magos para “apresurar un poco” la reconstrucción de sitios emblemáticos - el Parlamento y la Torre de Londres, entre ellos - magia mediante.

 

                Aquella petición no sólo era ridícula y desmesurada, sino que implicaba la segura quiebra del gobierno mágico, que a duras penas enfrentaba la reconstrucción de su propio reino.

 

                El proceso fue engorroso y desgastador, el ministro Shacklebolt comenzaba a agotar su paciencia y argumentos.

 

El penúltimo día de negociaciones el rubio solicitó la palabra y, con una devastadora frase, consiguió hacer entrar en razón al secretario muggle.

 

                La premisa era muy simple, de haber ganado Voldemort, él no sólo no estaría detentando su cargo, sino que se encontraría prisionero o, más probablemente, muerto.

 

                Aquél había sido su primer - y uno de los mayores - triunfo diplomático. El que le dio la confianza suficiente para prestar oídos sordos a las críticas y afianzarse en su cargo.

 

Su expertice y maña eran reconocidas por todos, aun los más ancianos y recelosos miembros del Wizengamot.

 

Se sabía hábil, elocuente y sagaz.

 

“¡¿Entonces por qué demonios no puedo razonar con el tarado de Potter?!” – se quejó, zambulléndose completamente en la bañera.

 

Había probado mil alternativas, pero no había forma de cortejar a Harry Potter, porque el muy imbécil parecía estar hecho de un material inasible.

 

Estaba agotado, física y emocionalmente. Sin contar con la frustración sexual que venía acarreando por meses.

 

No estaba de humor para volver a salir esa noche, pero tenía el hábito de no permitir que su vida personal influyera en sus compromisos. De manera que escogió uno de los  yukata que más le gustaban a su imoutochan – su favorito lo traía el moreno y de verdad que no tenía cabeza para pensar en las implicaciones de aquello. – vistió su mejor sonrisa de fantoche y rogó a Merlín para que esa noche el tarado y él no acabaran cruzando varitas.

 

 

*

 

                Sabía que esperar que el bruto se comportara de forma civilizada era como pedirle calabazas a un árbol de Sakura. Potter estaba fuera de toda línea, aún del alcance de los poderes de Merlín y Kamisama.

 

Para una vez que el zopenco conocía algo de Japón y tenía que salirle con el más añejo de los prejuicios occidentales.

 

                Si no lo maldijo fue únicamente porque se hubiera ganado un regaño de su adorada imoutochan y eso hubiera sido el colmo. Tuvo que conformarse con expulsarlo del salón e intentar disfrutar lo que restaba del ozashiki.

 

Si bien faltaban aún un par de años para que Maiko Nadeshiko pudiera realizar la ceremonia del té o tocar el shamisen en los banquetes, se podía leer la dicha brillando es sus ojitos marrones al servirle el segundo plato de sopa. El mal rato con el auror le había espantado el apetito, pero aún tenía muy latente el sentimiento de culpa por haberse perdido las ceremonias que marcaban el paso de la chica de Minarai a Maiko. Por lo que agradeció y comió, tanto ese como el tercero que le fue ofrecido.

 

 

*

 

Lo que sucedió tras el banquete se podía explicar con una sola palabra: Borrachera.

 

Salvo que él apenas había bebido un par de ochokos de sake, precisamente porque no se fiaba de lo que pudiera ocurrir con Potter si traía encima un par de grados alcohólicos de más.

 

No era que no confiara en su autocontrol. - ¡Por Salazar! En sexto año se había topado con un Potter gloriosamente desnudo en las duchas del baño de prefectos y, no sólo había mantenido su “entusiasmo” a raya, sino que se dio el lujo de avergonzarlo un buen rato, mientras aprovechaba de disfrutar la vista. – sino que después de ese infortunado comentario en el restaurante estaba especialmente propenso a la violencia.

 

Por lo mismo no comprendía como ese enorme caudal de ira contenida se había transformado en una incontrolable lujuria… por Potter ¿Quién más?

 

  No se reconocía, él no era del tipo agresivo, prefería la seducción sutil y basada en pequeños detalles al enfrentamiento directo. ¿Y esa lengua traidora? ¿En qué momento se había desatado? Lo peor era que una vez comenzado ya no podía parar. Era como un alud de confesiones que había desencadenado sin saberlo.

 

¡Merlín bendito! ¿Y qué tal si…?

 

Para su ¿fortuna? No llegó a tocar temas comprometedores porque - dòmo arigatô gozai-masu, Kamisama – Potter estaba respondiendo a su acoso. Y lo hacía de la forma más deliciosa e impensada posible, con una rotunda erección que su diestra encontró en su inspección a los bóxers del moreno.

 

En todos los años que llevaban de conocerse - y pelearse - se habían dedicado muchos insultos mutuamente, pero hasta ahora Draco Malfoy no había encontrado un calificativo que le hiciera justicia al otro mago.

 

“Harry Potter es una fuerza de la naturaleza” – pensó, con la brizna de cordura que le restaba.

 

Ser besado por el auror bien podría equivaler a ser arrasado por un tornado F1, que subía violentamente a F3 si te cogía con fuerza del cabello de la nuca, como asegurándote para que no escaparas, cómo si por algún momento tuvieras siquiera la peregrina idea de hacerlo.

 

Cuando estabas en los brazos de Potter – porque no importaba que tú hubieras tomado la iniciativa ni que él se hubiera estado negando hasta hace cinco segundos atrás, él era quien llevaba el control – no podías simplemente dejarte llevar, debías pelearla con igual ímpetu si no querías que el tornado arrasara todo a su paso y luego se retirara sin más.

 

Pero si presentabas resistencia… este regresaba por ti con el ímpetu de un F5 empecinado en derribarte.

 

                En cuanto regresara a Londres tendría una pequeña charla con algunos de sus informantes. Quien catalogara aquella tempestad, aquella… erupción volcánica, como “normalito en la cama, tirando a no tan bueno” o bien le había intentado ver la cara o no había realizado su trabajo, e inventado semejante barbaridad.

               

                Él, que se dedicó a seguir cada uno de sus movimientos en el colegio, quien fue víctima de sus maldiciones en incontables ocasiones, que se batió a duelo con él en otras tantas, ya fuera de forma verbal, en una plataforma o sobre una escoba. Él, que lo vio pelear contra Voldemort esa cruenta noche final, debió saber que Potter era de los que se entregaban por completo en cada uno de sus actos.

 

\- “Casi todos” - Se corrigió. Potter jamás puso de su parte en clase de pociones y ello se reflejaba en sus desastrosas calificaciones. De la misma manera que no puso de su parte en aquél viaje que realizó obligado, por ello el encantamiento de idiomas no le había resultado, a falta de la voluntad necesaria.

 

                No quería pensar en las implicancias de semejante revelación, empero todas las pruebas apuntaban en esa línea. Esas miradas airadas que le dedicó en el parque a Maiko Nadeshiko, su comportamiento la noche en que arribaron. Evidentemente se debían a los celos.

 

                Él era un hombre pragmático, trabajaba con hechos concretos, las teorías absurdas se las dejaba a los inefables. Pero el pequeño supuesto que comenzaba a tomar forma en su mente era demasiado tentador para no prestarle atención.

 

 

“No soy trofeo de nadie” - había dicho Potter, esa vez, en la cena del ministerio. Cansado de ser usado y exhibido.

 

Supuso que no podía culpar al auror por creerlo de la misma calaña que el resto de sus acosadores (y acosadoras). El último año lo había rondado con bastante insistencia y majadería, llegando a ser molesto en ocasiones.

 

Empero su declaración esa misma noche, la de ese primer beso, había sido genuina.

 

Hacía algún tiempo ya que había desentrañado el motivo que impulsaba a su padre para permitir a sus pavos reales medrar a sus anchas en los jardines de la mansión, a diferencia de los amigos de este que adornaban sus salones con las cabezas disecadas de sus presas.

 

A veces el máximo placer se obtenía al atrapar una presa particularmente esquiva, una vez logrado el objetivo el interés por ella se perdía rápidamente, hasta que otra más apetitosa aparecía en el horizonte y así el círculo se perpetuaba.

 

Sin embargo, en escasas ocasiones la presa era tan fabulosa que el acecho, la dificultad de la cacería, sólo contribuía a acrecentar el deseo, llegado el momento de la captura el cazador se encontraba tan cautivado por la magnificencia de su presa que rendía sus armas ante ella y gustoso se dejaba devorar.

 

***

 

                Aquél fue un rudo despertar, no tanto por el chapuzón sino por la furia con que el moreno las emprendió en su contra. Apenas tuvo tiempo de procesar porqué el cuerpo le dolía como si hubiera tenido una maratón de sexo, cuando asimiló que, en efecto así había sido – y con el colérico mago ante él, ni más ni menos – buceo alarmado en su memoria en busca del motivo de semejante enojo.

                Hasta donde podía recordar el encuentro había sido totalmente consensuado, no solo eso, el auror se vio bastante complacido en todo momento. Tanto así que el tercer y cuarto round fueron a incitación suya.

                Un momento… ¿cuarto?

                Y medio… si consideraba la mamada con que le dio las buenas noches al auror, antes que este colapsara sobre el tatami, y aun le habrían sobrado energías para cargarlo hasta su futón.

                Nada de eso tenía el menor sentido. Ni su comportamiento agresivo ni ese inusitado rendimiento. Allí había kneazle encerrado y lo iba a descubrir, luego de averiguar que bicho le había picado a Potter.

 

*

 

                Aparentemente el polvotón de la noche anterior sirvió de suficiente incentivo para que el auror consiguiera conjurar el encantamiento traductor. Al menos en eso tenía razón el rubio, todo era asunto de motivación. Para su desgracia el moreno tuvo a bien practicar con la boquifloja de su ama de llaves, a la que él no creyó necesario reconvenir antes de su vuelo porque, para ser honestos, ¿qué posibilidad había de que Potter aprendiera a hablar japonés en un par de días?

                Ante su imposibilidad de desenmarañar el malentendido, principalmente porque el auror no le dio pie a ello, tuvo que permitir que este se marchara, con la certeza que todo entre ellos se había fregado aún antes de empezar.

 

 

*

 

 

Profundamente deprimido se colocó la bata de baño, barajando que tan patético se vería que la mano derecha de Kingsley Shacklebolt fuera encontrado ahogado en la bañera. No alcanzó a salir al pasillo cuando el melodioso ringtone polifónico de su nuevo móvil lo obligó a detenerse en seco. Luego recordó que el imbécil de Potter nunca tuvo su número y su estomagó volvió a llenarse de plomo.

 

No tenía ganas de responder esa llamada. Su imoutochan haría mil preguntas, cual de todas más impertinente. Pero la conocía demasiado bien para saber que ella estaría dando al rediscado hasta sacarlo por cansancio.

 

Cogió el teléfono, se sentó en los escalones que daban al patio y apretó el diminuto botoncito con el ícono verde. Su desganado “Moshi moshi” fue respondido con un chillido que lo obligó a alejar el pequeño aparato de su oreja todo lo que permitía su brazo.

 

\- Imoutochan, onegai. ¿Podrías compadecerte de mi dolor de cabeza y bajar los decibeles, o mejor aún, volver a llamar mañana?

 

\- Te oyes cansado onichan. ¿Ocurrió algo digno de mencionar anoche?

 

Algo en el tono insidioso de la chica le hizo sospechar que sabía más de lo que debería.

 

\- Nada, fue una noche absolutamente aburrida. Tal vez bebí un poco más de la cuenta.

 

\- Draco, no me jodas, ambos sabemos que ni siquiera te acabaste la primera botella de sake.

 

\- Ese vocabulario, que tu Oneesan no te escuche o creerá que te encontré en el puerto de Londres.

 

\- Ja-ja, ese chiste ya era viejo cuando estábamos en el colegio my dear. No seas mezquino, sino me darás detalles al menos dime si estuvo rico. ¿Vas a ser tan cruel de dejarme con esa incertidumbre?

 

\- Nadeshiko, dime que no tuviste nada que ver en lo que sucedió anoche. Júrame por Salazar que no adulteraste el sake.

 

\- ¡Como osas…! ¡Podrían quitarnos la licencia por algo así! – pero el alivio del rubio duró muy poco. – La sopa de aleta de tiburón por otro lado es absolutamente legal.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿En qué cabeza cabe darme un afrodisíaco, a sabiendas que Potter duerme en el cuarto contiguo? ¡Cómo si lo necesitara!

 

\- Por supuesto que lo necesitas, señor “Soy el príncipe de hielo y no muestro mis sentimientos aunque me juegue la felicidad en ello”.

 

Una idea súbita se cruzó por la cabeza del rubio, provocándole una desagradable sensación en su espina.

 

\- ¿Y al idiota, qué cosa le diste?

 

\- ¿Perdón?

 

\- Potter. ¿Qué comió… o bebió?

 

-Yo no le di nada, estaba demasiado ocupada encargándome de que te acabaras los tres platos de sopa.

 

\- ¿Tres platos? ¿Estás loca, muj…?

 

\- Espera, ahora que recuerdo, creo que Geiko Hikaru mencionó algo sobre el gaikokujin de ojos lindos.

 

“¿Qué tienen todos con sus ojos?”

 

\- ¿Qué dijo tu Oneesan sobre el idiota?

 

\- Le pidió a una de las chicas que le llevara sushi. No parecía cortés dejarlo tanto tiempo esperando en el pasillo con el estómago vacío. Antes que lo preguntes, no envenenó los rolls, ni la salsa. ¿Qué te sucede, porqué andas tan a la defensiva? Cualquiera esperaría que mi empujoncito los hubiera ayudado a resolver sus diferencias.

 

Deseaba gritarle que su “bien intencionado empujoncito” había enviado todo por el despeñadero, pero descargar su frustración con la chica no resolvería nada. Máxime porque el descabellado plan de esta había funcionado maravillosamente. Fue su tinglado de mentiras el que arruinó lo poco que consiguió avanzar con el moreno la noche anterior. Si tan sólo hubiera sido honesto desde el principio, pero ello habría significado desnudar su alma y aún no estaba listo para ello. No con alguien que probablemente no estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse en una relación con él.

 

Y ahora esa posibilidad se había esfumado para siempre.

 

\- Moshi moshi. Draco, ¿estás aun al teléfono?

 

\- Yo… - se mordió el labio y verbalizó aquello que lo había estado carcomiendo toda esa mañana. – Lo arruiné todo. Fue mi culpa, me asusté y no supe cómo actuar. 

 

\- Onichan, ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

 

\- Es una larga historia que se resume en “le mentí a un Gryffindor”.

 

\- ¿Y él lo descubrió?

 

\- Luego de la noche más deliciosa de la que tenga memoria. En algún lado una divinidad con un negro sentido del humor se ha de estar descojonando.

 

\- Draco, Por amor a Merlín, dime que no lo dejaste marcharse.

 

\- ¿Cómo…?

 

\- Porque es un león, pero aun, es Potter, el más arrebatado de todos. Es obvio que al saberse engañado hizo una salida dramática sin dar tiempo a explicaciones.

 

\- Va camino al aeropuerto. Kansai, no es como Heathrow. Jamás lo voy a…

 

\- ¿Te estás escuchando? Creo que tu “delicioso sexo” con Potty te atrofió las neuronas.

 

\- Er… ¿Gracias?

 

\- Escúchame bien, hay una forma de conseguir que él te perdone, pero tendrás que dejar tu orgullo de lado por una vez o esto no va a funcionar.

 

\- ¿Tengo otra alternativa?

 

 

 

つづく

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第二章 = Segundo capítulo
> 
>  
> 
> ハリー•ポッターは、自然の力である = Harīpottā wa shizen no chikaradearu = Harry Potter es una fuerza de la naturaleza.
> 
> 竜座 = DRACO
> 
> No lo he dicho antes pero, parte de las frases en japonés son merced de google translate, espero no haber cometido ningún error muy grave. El resto son de mis tiempos de otaku.


	4. 第3章

第3章

 

真実

 

 

 

 

            El trayecto al aeropuerto se le estaba haciendo tedioso y pesado, y ello en nada se relacionaba con la ingente distancia que aún les quedaba por recorrer.

 

             El auror Potter aparentaba ver por la ventanilla pero tenía la mirada extraviada, todo lo que pasaba ante sus ojos - edificios, automóviles, gente - eran solo manchones de color sin significado. Su mente concentrada en un único pensamiento: “¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido?”.

 

            Y aun le quedaban las fatigosas horas en el avión para regodearse en su miseria. Pero lo peor estaba aún por venir, llegando a Londres debería enfrentar a sus amigos – su verdadera familia – a su escuadrón, al jefe Robards y al causante indirecto de su desgracia. El ministro Shacklebolt.

 

            Ante ese nada auspicioso panorama era comprensible que no lo inundaran las ganas de regresar a casa.

 

            Tal vez debería pedirle a la chica que parara en una juguetería por el prometido obsequio para su ahijado. Ver al pequeño rebotando de alegría ante la más nimia de sus atenciones siempre le había llenado el pecho de un especial calorcillo. De alguna forma se proyectaba en el niño - ambos huérfanos por culpa de Voldemort– ello había hecho que se tomara bastante en serio su rol de padrino.

 

Decidió que el pequeño no tenía por qué pagar las culpas de su desafortunado desliz con el rubio. Se disponía a consultarle a la conductora sobre el asunto cuanto inopinadamente esta orilló el automóvil y lo detuvo frente a una tienda que tenía toda la apariencia de ser una pastelería. El mago no alcanzó siquiera a abrir la boca para preguntar de qué iba la cosa porque una figura lamentablemente familiar salió detrás de una valla publicitaria – el moreno juraría que “mágicamente” – no tuvo forma de impedir que el recién llegado abordara el automóvil, que a fin de cuentas era _su_ automóvil. El cierre centralizado le impidió bajarse y estaba seguro que, de haber tenido adonde Desaparecerse, una barrera se lo hubiera impedido.

 

El auror se cruzó de brazos y regresó su mirada al exterior, la pequeña parte de él que esperaba que el rubio intentara disculparse se quedó esperando, porque este sólo se acomodó en el asiento en silencio, ante lo cual la chica reemprendió el viaje.

 

 

*

 

             Su corazón latía desbocado, Potter no había dicho palabra, con suerte le había dedicado una mirada desinteresada al momento en que subió al auto. No era la reacción para la que venía preparado, pero así era el moreno, jamás lo dejaba de sorprender. Esta era una de las razones por las que este había calado tan hondo y se le dificultaba arrancarlo.

 

Las instrucciones de su amiga habían sido breves y bastante precisas, aunque una de ellas en particular lo inquietaba. “Sé sincero, es la única forma de enmendar el daño causado”. Ni siquiera contaba con la seguridad  de que el oro mago estuviera dispuesto a oírlo, mucho menos a creer en su palabra.

 

No que fueran tantas las mentiras, sino más bien ciertos asuntos que, por personales o dolorosos, prefirió ocultar y que ahora se veía forzado a exponérselas en público. Si eso no era llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias había malentendido el concepto.

 

 

*

 

            El silencio lo estaba matando, estuvo a punto de pedirle a ¿Kyoko? o como se llamara la chica que conducía el auto, que encendiera la radio, pero se arrepintió. Con el rubio al lado era mejor no dar pie a ninguna interacción, lo lamentó por Teddy, iba a tener que conformarse con lo que encontrara en el duty free.

 

            Un rato considerable más tarde la chica se estacionó frente a un lugar que se le hizo vagamente conocido, descendió, le abrió la puerta al rubio y, para el desconcierto del auror, le entregó las llaves del auto y se marchó tras una ligera inclinación.

 

            Al ver que Malfoy bajó también del auto el auror tuvo la loca idea de que este se pasaría al asiento delantero y se lo llevaría a solo-Merlín-sabe-donde. Lo que ocurrió fue quizá aún más inaudito, se volvió hacia él, le tendió la mano y le planteó – con un tono de voz que para nada era el usual de emperador supremo del universo – “Si deseas conocer la verdad, acompáñame.”.

 

\- Malfoy, no estoy interesado, ni en ti, ni en nada de lo que tengas que decirme, que de seguro serán más mentiras.

 

\- Si lo primero fuera cierto no habrías salido huyendo esta mañana... Potter, no lo pediré por favor.

            Como demorara en responder, el rubio le extendió el llavero, como no, una pequeña réplica de la heráldica de la familia Malfoy.

 

\- Si la respuesta es “no”, Ryoko regresará en diez minutos y te llevará al aeropuerto.

 

            El Malfoy ante él se veía tan… sumiso no era la palabra, ¿abatido, quizá?

 

            Bufó audiblemente y luego meneó a cabeza.

 

***

 

El auror movió la cabeza en forma negativa y su corazón se estrujó dolorosamente. ¿Así nada más? ¿Ni siquiera una palabra para poner fin a todo?

 

\- El día que “Corazón de Bruja” publicó que una de mis debilidades era mi curiosidad sabía que alguna vez sería usada en mi contra.

 

            Draco quiso matarlo. ¿Qué nadie le había enseñado al tarado que no era aconsejable enviar señales contradictorias en una situación de crisis? Aun así, no pudo evitar la sonrisa de alivio que surgió espontánea en sus labios.

 

Se hizo a un lado para que el auror descendiera del auto, repasando mentalmente la segunda fase del plan. Si esta no funcionaba no sólo perdería la remota posibilidad que alguna vez tuvo con el moreno, sino que se avergonzaría voluntariamente ante miles de muggles, eso sí corría con suerte.

 

***

 

Caminaron juntos pero a una distancia prudente, largo rato. Harry ya recordaba de dónde le sonaba el lugar. Sólo que la ocasión anterior estaba repleto de puestos de comidas y lo iluminaban cientos de faroles de papel. La noche en que conoció a la mujer de Malfoy, la que había sido la “señora” de la casa desde que Lucius Malfoy la había comprado y a la que el rubio visitaba con frecuencia.

 

Estaba pagando un alto costo por su bendita “curiosidad”, ese paseo había resultado bastante doloroso. A pesar de todo una pequeña parte de él, la que quiso creer que la noche anterior Malfoy había estado borracho cuando dijo todas esas cosas, porque los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, se aferraba a un imposible.

 

\- Ya estamos aquí - terció, con sequedad, deteniéndose en medio de la explanada, por donde cientos de muggles circulaban con canastas de picnic y sombrillas bajo el brazo. -¿Me vas a decir a qué viene tanto misterio?

 

\- Yo…

 

***

 

\- Yo...

 

Draco abrió la boca y por tres segundos no salió ningún sonido de ella. Lo intentó nuevamente, sólo para que sucediera lo mismo. Se dio cuenta que estaba nervioso, cómo pocas veces en su vida, y no por no saber qué decir. Conocía muy las palabras, las venía ensayando en su mente por años, sino por temor a que ellas no tuvieran una buena acogida por parte del tarado que tenía en frente.

 

Pasó saliva – repentinamente se le había secado la garganta – y recapituló los años que le tomó siquiera atreverse a acercarse y coquetearle. Ese primer y vergonzoso coqueteo, que no pasó de un guiño en el ascensor y que lo tuvo con unas absurdas mariposas en el estómago el resto del día. El mismo ante el cual el auror había respondido con un "¿Te intoxicaste con el pastel de riñones de la cafetería o qué?

 

De hecho, de no ser por las llamadas de su imoutochan insistiéndole que siguiera intentándolo, que no había nadie más que le hiciera el peso al auror que él, que ambos se merecían porque eran igual de tercos y negados, se hubiera dado por vencido luego del vigésimo rechazo.

 

Se jugaba tanto en ese momento que sintió como una diminuta gota de sudor bajaba por su sien. Tan imbuido estaba en sus cavilaciones que la intervención del auror lo sobresaltó.

 

\- Malfoy, si lo que querías era hacerme perder el tiempo lo conseguiste. El aeropuerto está hasta el otro lado de esta condenada ciudad y yo…

 

            Si el moreno ya venía enojado, al verse interrumpido por el sonido de una llamada entrante en el móvil del rubio no sólo se puso rojo como una remolacha, sino que una vena en su cuello comenzó a palpitar peligrosamente.

 

El rubio sabía de qué iba esa llamada, significaba que había tardado demasiado. También sabía que, aunque no fuera un howler, le valía más responder o las consecuencias serían muy desagradables, para él.

 

\- Potter, dame sólo un minuto debo…

 

\- Haz lo que quieras. Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí. – escupió, dando media vuelta y empezando a caminar en sentido contrario.

 

            Dividido entre detener al moreno y responder optó por lo segundo, de todas maneras la había fregado.

 

\- Moshi moshi

 

\- _Draco, estoy esperando…_

 

\- Nadeshiko, estamos en medio del parque.

 

\- _Llamaré en quince minutos, si para ese momento tu lengua no está en la tráquea de Potter estarás en problemas_.

 

\- ¿Quince minutos? ¿Cómo esperas que haga en quince minutos lo que no he podido hacer en once años?

_\- Onichan, tienes dos alternativa: o encuentras la manera o le pasas el móvil a Potter y le cuento yo, y sabes que no me cortaré con los detalles._

 

\- Pero el parque... muggles, miles de muggles.

 

\- _No voy a pasar el resto de mi vida oyendo tus quejas de cómo arruinaste tu única oportunidad con el cararajada, bastante tuve en el colegio._

 

            Se quedó con el teléfono en la mano, inmóvil como una estatua viviente. Entre la multitud, varios metros por delante, consiguió ver la cabeza azabache, nunca más útil la considerable estatura que había conseguido el moreno en su adultez.

 

Correr para alcanzarlo estaba fuera discusión, caminar con los _geta_ no representaba dificultad pero correr eran palabras mayores, en especial si contaba con que ya se había tropezado recientemente con ellos.

 

***

 

 

            Avergonzado y decepcionado a partes iguales intentaba abrirse paso entre la gente. Se suponía que Japón era un país de workaholics, ¿Entonces qué demonios hacía toda esa gente en el parque un martes en horario laboral?

 

            Lo peor del caso es que ni siquiera tenía muy claro hacia donde se dirigía, el condenado de Malfoy había dado varias vueltas antes de detenerlo bajo un árbol y decirle… nada absolutamente.

 

            Eso era lo más exasperante, había tomado la última partícula de confianza que conservaba intacta y la había…

 

Percibió el pulso de magia unos momentos antes de que esta fuera visible. Los muggles, ajenos a ella como siempre, continuaron impávidos su alegre marcha. Sacó su varita y se puso en guardia, más que nada por joder, reconocería ese firma mágica aun con los ojos vendados.

 

\- ¿Quién es el que va a provocar un incidente internacional por mal comportamiento en frente a una multitud de muggles?

 

            El rubio se detuvo frente a él, dejándolo en el mismo límite de su barrera anti muggles, está vez traía puesta su sonrisa fanfarrona.

 

\- Se me recomendó hacer las cosas a mi manera y eso es lo que hice.

 

\- Por si no me oíste la primera vez, nada de lo que me digas…

 

\- Lo sé, por eso no diré nada.

 

            Si bien la barrera evitaba ser apretujados/arrollados por los muggles, ello no evitaba que estos se enteraran de lo que ocurría en su interior, por lo que una buena parte de los asistentes esa mañana al Osaka Castle Park fueron testigos del curioso momento en que un EXTRANJERO vestido a la usanza tradicional japonesa hincaba una rodilla en el suelo, se quitaba un anillo de su dedo y se lo ofrecía al chico uniformado, que a la sazón, traía cara de querer hacer un agujero en el piso y esconderse.

 

            Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de un rosado muy tenue y nuevamente le pasó lo de abrir la boca y quedarse estancado y Harry por fin conectó el cerebro.

 

\- No… nononono. Tu-tu estás comprometido, co-con esa chica. Yo los vi ayer, y-y el sacerdote y el t-templo.

 

\- ¿Y para celebrarlo me metí en tus pantalones durante toda la noche?

 

\- Pe-pero la chica, tu prometida…

 

\- Potter, hay mucho que explicar, ignoro cómo fue que comenzó este mal entendido. te prometo que en su momento aclararé todas tus dudas pero por ahora necesito que te concentres y me respondas.

           

El corazón de Harry latía a mil, las orejas volvían a estar coloradas

 

\- ¿Quieres…?

 

 

***

 

Merlín, Mordred y Morgana. No podía estar tan nervioso, si el auror le decía que no todo se iba a la mierda de una vez.

 

\- Potter, quieres...

 

\- ¡Ma-Malfoy, no pienso casarme contigo!

 

\- ¿Qué? Potter, no estoy pidiendo tu mano.

 

Draco sonrió y se pateó mentalmente porque el auror se replegó en el acto, comenzó a recular por lo que él tuvo que asegurarlo agarrándole firmemente la mano en que tenía el anillo.

 

\- Potter, idiota, no has aceptado ni una de mis invitaciones a cenar, siquiera

 

            De acuerdo, aquello había sido un poco exagerado. No por nada su onichan solía molestarlo por su afición a la teatralidad. Pero al menos había conseguido su objetivo, llamar la atención del auror.

 

\- No te lo estoy pidiendo. – Repitió, sin embargo se las arregló para poner el anillo en el dedo del moreno, que emitió un resplandor al ajustarse al dedo de este. – Lo que no significa que no lo haga en un futuro lejano... o cercano. Quizá no sepas ni una gota de tradiciones japonesas, pero confío en que algo entiendes de las mágicas. – el otro mago no respondió, pero al rubio le bastó con que se hubiera ruborizado hasta las orejas. – Existe una explicación larga, pero eres tan impulsivo que no me darías tiempo a ella.

 

\- Malfoy… ¿Quieres al menos ponerte de pie? – masculló, mirando a ambos lados. - Todos nos están mirando ¡Y hasta hay algunos que nos toman fotos con sus móviles! ¿A quién demonios se le ocurre ponerle cámara a un teléfono?

 

\- Oh, eso me recuerda…

 

\- Malfoy, ¡no te atrevas!

 

 

***

 

 

            Si, el muy tarado se atrevió. Aunque todo lo que capturó fue al auror cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, en una de las cuales lucía el pesado anillo que Lucius le había entregado a Draco al cumplir sus diecisiete, que antes que a él había pertenecido a Abraxas Malfoy y antes que eso a la larga genealogía de Malfoy´s. Eso, según el mismo mago le contó, sosteniéndolo firmemente de la mano, mientras paseaban por el parque.

 

Malfoy tenía razón, la historia de verdad era larga y enrevesada, pero ese cursi y bochornoso gesto – que muy, muy en el fondo, le había encantado – le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber. El rubio no estaba comprometido, y ese simple conocimiento bastó para quitarle una enorme mochila de encima y predisponerlo a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle.

 

\- Algún día me la cobraré por lo que has hecho. Cuando ya no te acuerdes y hayas bajado la guardia, te haré pagar por ello. Por suerte estamos del otro lado del mundo y jamás nadie en casa se va a enterar.

 

\- No tenía otra forma de convencerte que no estaba comprometido, de lo contrario te hubieras marchado sin más. Aunque tengas una formación muggle, algo has de saber sobre los conjuros de sangre que atan ciertos objetos a los miembros de una familia.

 

Harry bajó la mirada, por primera vez desde que le comunicaron lo del viaje esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

 

\- De acuerdo, esa chica no es tu novia, me convenciste. Bueno, tú no, la… magia que hay tras esto. – Aclaró, acariciando con el pulgar la piedra en que refulgía una letra M - ¿Entonces me quieres decir quién demonios es ella?

 

\- Potter, necesito que comprendas que con esto te estoy confiando su vida, nadie en Inglaterra puede saberlo.

 

\- ¿En qué asuntos turbios estás metido, Malfoy?

 

\- Ya deberías saber que a veces para salvarle la vida alguien es necesario que… muera…

 

            El auror escuchó atentamente y, para cuando Malfoy terminó de contar su historia, comprendió un poco los motivos que tenía para mantener el secretismo, y aunque ello no justificaba que no hubiera confiado en él, había comenzado a sentir una creciente admiración por él.

 

\- Eres un completo idiota, Malfoy. Me moría de celos por todas las atenciones que tenías con ella, esa forma en que la mirabas y… y todo el tiempo fue… - bajó la voz hasta que solo fue audible para el mago que estaba junto a él – Pansy.

 

\- Potter, vives para hacer cumplir el reglamento. Tenía pánico que te enteraras que ella no murió durante la guerra, planeaba contártelo en algún momento, más adelante.

 

\- ¿Más adelante cuándo? – el rubio se encogió de hombros.

 

Verlo desolado de esa forma despertó su instinto protector. Lo jaló hacia sí y lo estrechó en un apretado abrazo.

 

\- Y yo creyendo todos estos años que te habías convertido en el segundo de Kings porque eras un cabrón ambicioso y manipulador.

 

\- No te equivoques, Potter, lo soy.

 

\- Sólo hay una cosa que no comprendo. No sabía que las extranjeras podían convertirse en Geishas.

 

\- De hecho, no pueden.

 

\- Malfoy… ¿Tuviste algo que ver en ello?

 

\- Ese tono... Tu suspicacia me lastima, Potter. – dijo, colocándose una mano en el pecho, teatralmente. – No hechicé a nadie si es lo que insinúas. Soy un político, no un vulgar matón de barrio.

 

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué hay diferencia?

 

Lo miró de una manera que intentó transmitirle que, a cualquier otro en su lugar, no le  dejaría pasar tamaña ofensa.

 

\- En ocasiones no.- admitió, regalándole un atisbo de sonrisa. – De acuerdo, moví un poco los hilos, pero te aseguro que todo se hizo dentro de los márgenes de legalidad.

 

\- ¿Sobornaste a la dueña de la Akiya?

 

\- Okiya.

 

\- Como se diga.

 

\- Fue un poco más complejo que eso, Kings tuvo que recordarle al ministro muggle que les salvamos el trasero en la segunda guerra y este a su vez cobrarle un par de favores a Koizumi.

 

\- ¿Al ministro muggle? ¿Extorsionaron a Tony Blair para que Pansy entrara a la escuela de Geishas?

 

\- Extorsionar es una palabra muy dura, digamos que sólo aceité un poco los engranajes de la via diplomática.

 

\- Malfoy, pusiste a dos gobiernos de cabeza por su causa. ¿Estás seguro que lo que sientes por ella es solo amistad?

 

 

***

 

Draco sonrío, con alivio. Por fortuna esa una inquietud de larga data que le tomó un tiempo pero ya estaba resulta.

 

\- Pansy, _Nadeshiko_ , es mi imoutochan. – el auror parpadeó y agitó con brío su varita. - el conjuro de traducción no ha fallado, Potter. Hace mucho que hemos aceptado a Pansy como una Malfoy más. Salvo el apellido, ella detenta todos los privilegios de nuestra familia.

 

\- Pero en el colegio ustedes fueron...

 

\- Novios, sí.

 

\- ¿Usaste a Parkinson como tapadera?

 

\- ¡No! de ninguna manera, yo la amaba, aunque no de la misma forma que ella a mí.

 

\- ¿Y por eso la dejaste?

 

\- En realidad fue ella quien me botó a mí.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Cómo un chisme tan jugoso como ese se nos escapó.

 

Draco meneó la cabeza, más divertido que molesto.

 

\- No fue una ruptura dramática, idiota. Ella es bastante más perspicaz de lo que aparentaba en el colegio. Se dio cuenta antes que yo mismo que aún seguía enganchado de mi primer amor y que, por mucho que la quisiera, no sería feliz a su lado. Supongo que influyó un poco el que me equivocara de nombre en un momento comprometedor.

 

\- ¿Y ella reaccionó con calma, ante _eso_?

 

\- No precisamente, pero dado que yo estaba más shockeado que ella pues.

 

\- ¿Y qué momento comprometedor exactamente?

 

\- No seas morboso, Potty.

 

\- Oh, vamos, ha pasado años desde eso. además tu empezaste a contar, no puedes dejar el relato a la mitad.

 

\- Está bien, pero el tema se da por terminado y no hay preguntas.

 

El moreno lo miró con cara ¿de verdad me estás pidiendo eso?

 

\- Este bien, lo prometo. - el rubio alcanzó a ver como el auror escondía una mano a su espalda, pero fingió no verlo. Si él otro mago quería jugar, jugarían.

 

\- Estábamos follando en la tina del baño de prefectos y... bueno, el calor, las burbujas, estaba un poco ido y... sucedió. Cierra la boca Potter. Ahora ¿Podemos terminar esta conversación en casa, o quieres darle el espectáculo completo a los muggles?

 

 El viceministro sabía que quedaba una pendiente en el aire, el auror tarde o temprano haría uso de su promesa invalidada, No tenía seguridad sobre desear confesar aquel secreto que acarreaba durante buena parte de su vida y que sólo conocía su Imoutochan

 

\- Malfoy, creo que los muggles están molestos porque el espectáculo no acabó como esperaban. – dijo el moreno, poniendo cara de inocencia.

 

\- Entonces no los decepcionemos. ¿Alguna vez te han besado durante el _Hanami_ , Potter?

 

\- ¿El qué?

 

            Por un momento temió que, como los días anteriores, el rubio se enfureciera ante su ignorancia, en especial cuando se pasó la mano por el cabello en claro signo de desesperación.

 

\- Cuando termine contigo Potter – declaró, dándole golpecitos con el índice sobre la pechera de su uniforme – serás capaz de escribir haikus en mi honor. Pero como no queremos que tu cerebro explote comenzaremos con lo básico. Este – dijo, cogiendo uno de los muchos pétalos que se habían acumulado entre las hebras del desordenado cabello negro – es un pétalo de flor de cerezo. El árbol de cerezo es conocido como “Sakura” y florece en primavera.

 

\- ¿Por eso pareciera que estuvieran nevando pétalos? ¿Cómo lo hacen para que no quede todo cubierto?

 

\- Porque dura apenas una semana, dos cuando mucho. Ese es el motivo porque todo mundo está aquí, incluyéndonos.

 

\- Fue un bonito detalle, aunque pudiste escoger un sitio más privado para tu declaración.

 

\- No, Potter. Me refiero a aquí, en Japón.

 

\- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces no me trajiste porque soy el mejor auror del departamento y todo eso?

 

\- Por supuesto. Pero me aseguré que el viaje coincidiera con la probable fecha del Hanami. Llevaba un tiempo planeándolo, quería que todo fuera perfecto y al final resultó un absoluto desastre.

 

\- Eso significa que de aquí en más sólo puede mejorar. – dijo, moviendo las cejas de forma sugerente.

 

Draco le sonrió llevando sus manos a la cintura del auror, acercándolo más a su cuerpo y ascendiendo suavemente por su espalda.

 

\- ¿Qué?

 

\- Me acabo de acordar que la primera vez que te vi con este uniforme debí correr al baño a masturbarme.

 

\- ¿Que ese no fue el día de mi graduación? – El otro mago sonrió perversamente. - ¿Me estás diciendo que _mi_ ceremonia de graduación se retrasó porque el orador principal se estaba pajeando en el baño, pensando en mí?

 

Draco no respondió pero, a juzgar por el beso que Harry recibió, el deseo que despertaba en él no había disminuido un ápice desde ese día.

 

A fin de cuentas, los muggles si tuvieron el espectáculo que esperaban.

 

 

***

 

 

Sus planes de regresar a casa fueron desechados a mitad de camino. Ambos necesitaban deshacerse del intenso estrés de esa semana y el rubio conocía el lugar perfecto.

 

El Spa Wold de Osaka era un tanto diferente a las fuentes termales tradicionales que se podían encontrar en otros lugares de Japón, este estaba dividido en secciones temáticas que recreaban diferentes culturas y latitudes, pero como su intención era empapar al moreno de las tradiciones japonesas ese fue el estilo que escogió.

 

Potter tenía ya un buen rato esperándolo en el agua - en algún momento debería empezar a llamarlo por su nombre de pila, pero había aprendido a amar su apellido, decirlo en voz alta era una forma de apropiárselo ya que todo el reino le llamaba por su nombre. – pero él llevaba años con la costumbre de dejar el yukata perfectamente doblado luego de quitárselo, y ni su apetecible y recién adquirido ¿novio? iba a cambiar ello.

Contaba con el que auror no se hubiera dormido en el ínterin, por lo visto no fue así, juzgado por la mirada hambrienta con que el moreno le dio la bienvenida.   

\- ¡Por fin! Temí que te hubie...

\- Cierra la boca, Potter, llenas el agua de babas.

El auror compuso una sonrisa pícara, escaneándolo descaradamente un par de veces antes que se metiera completamente en el agua y fuera a su encuentro.

\- Insistes en usar ese taparrabos.

\- Por última vez, Potter. Se llama fundoshi y es bastante cómodo, deberías probarlo, podría enseñarte a ponértelo.

\- En realidad, preferiría aprender a quitarlo - dijo el auror, encimándosele en una forma que según sus propias palabras el día anterior se consideraría "invadir el espacio personal".

Los ojos del auror lucían brillantes y oscurecidos, lo que hubiera servido por si solo de suficiente indicativo del deseo que lo invadía, si su erección no se estuviera presionando contra el costado del rubio - amenazando con romper la tela de sus bóxers - y sus rudas manos no le estuvieran estrujando su trasero desnudo.

\- Ni lo sueñes - cortó, apenas el moreno abrió la boca.

\- Yo no he...

\- Sé lo que dirás y déjame sentar un punto en esta relación, Potter. Yo soy activo. _Solamente_ activo.

\- Pero...

\- Y no está sujeto a discusión, extorsión o cualquier intercambio que tu pervertida mente pueda idear.

El auror apoyó su frente en la del rubio, bufando desanimado.

\- Eres cruel

\- Lo sé, y lo disfruto.

\- Merlín, ahora te tengo más ganas.

\- Entonces es tiempo de enviar a volar la escoba y liberar la snitch... – dijo alegremente, yendo en busca de un beso, beso que el otro mago desvió, cruzando de brazos.

\- Sabía que en algún momento harías el chiste.

\- Es casi tan tentador como lo que ocultas bajo el. – ronroneó, dejando un caminito de besos en el hombro del moreno.

\- Creí oír que no te interesaba nada de lo que habías visto.

\- Oops, mentí.

Cogió al auror de las caderas y con un rápido movimiento lo desembarazó de sus boxers y los arrojó sin mirar donde cayeron

\- ¡Hey! ¡Quiero conservarlos!

\- ¿Recuerdo de alguna novia con pésimo gusto?

El auror no respondió, sólo se apartó de su abrazo y convocó su ropa interior, lo que no le supo nada bien al rubio, por un momento temió que su flamante novio se vistiera y se marchara

Al parecer esa tonta prenda efectivamente guardaba un valor sentimental para el moreno (a juzgar por sus antecedentes, aquello no se le hacía nada extraño)

El mago dobló cuidadosamente el boxer y lo dejó en la orilla. Semejante gesto en un hombre particularmente descuidado como Harry Potter fue muy revelador. Harry Potter trataba con tal veneración apenas unas pocas de sus posesiones, su escoba de carreras, algunos recuerdos de sus padres y su uniforme. Estaba seguro que esta no era ninguna de las tres anteriores

\- Entonces. ¿En que estábamos?

Fue más que evidente el cambio en el ánimo del auror, por mucho que se esforzó en parecer festivo y seductor el brillo en sus ojos estaba velado por una sombra de incertidumbre.

\- Suéltalo ya, Potter.

\- ¿El qué?

\- Conozco bien tu cara de idiota y sé cuando estás fingiendo. Dime porqué esa horterada es tan importante.

\- No es nada.

\- Prácticamente me dejaste a dos velas cuando pensaste que lo habías perdido.

\- No es nada, en serio.

\- No te creo.

\- Por las pantaletas de Circe, ¿por qué tenía que ponérmelos justamente hoy?

\- Estoy esperando...

\- ¿No me vas a dejar ni una pizca de dignidad en este viaje?

Potter se veía realmente compungido, no le agradaba ser el culpable de ello, pero se conocía, tampoco podría vivir con la incertidumbre de que el auror le ocultaba una parte importante de su pasado.

\- Sí, fue un presente. ¿Satisfecho?

\- No del todo.

\- Malfoy, por favor, esto es estúpido.

\- Creo que lo menos que puedo hacer al comenzar una relación es preguntar si mi pareja tiene asuntos no resueltos con otro mago, o bruja.

\- Esto no me puede estar pasando. Dime que no me estás haciendo una escena de celos por esa tontería.

Inopinadamente, toda su impostura se desplomó. ¿Potter tenía razón? ¿Se estaba comportando como un colegial inseguro persiguiendo fantasmas? Precisamente él, el virtual dueño del reino, temiéndole al significado de un vulgar trozo de tela.

Agradeció no poder ver su rostro en ese momento, no quiso saber qué cara tendría que el moreno lo abrazó con fuerza y le besó el cabello mojado.

\- Me lo regaló alguien a quien quiero mucho, pero no es _ese_ tipo de recuerdo. El motivo por el que me negaba a contártelo es porque te conozco y sé exactamente cuál será tu reacción al enterarte, pero si es tan importante para ti, te lo diré. Fue Teddy.

\- ¿Quién?

\- Teddy Lupin, Mi ahijado y tu sob… lo sabía, sabía que reaccionarías así.

\- Es tan tuyo eso de que un niño de cinco años te escoja la ropa. – arguyó, con la más burlona de las sonrisas.

\- Es mi ahijado… y tenía tres cuando me lo regaló.

\- Será mejor que alguien te lo diga, eso sólo lo empeora.

\- A Teddy le pareció gracioso y a mí también. No se suponía que los usara para ligar.

\- Corriste con suerte que la primera vez en que te los vi puestos traías encima una de las prendas más eróticas jamás creadas.

\- ¿Hablas del… kimono?

\- Yukata, Potter.

\- “You say tomato, i say tomato…” – el auror comenzó a cantar con entusiasmo la canción muggle, pero como viera que el rubio se sobó la sien con cara de “Merlín, dame paciencia con este Gryffindor” desistió. – Lo que digo es que ambas son la misma cosa, no le veo diferencia.

El rubio, viendo venir una inacabable perorata, y como no quería que la primera pelea de pareja comenzara por semejante tontería, tuvo que recurrir hasta la última brizna de diplomacia adquirida en su cargo para salir del impasse.

\- En apariencia son similares _pero_ con un poco de adiestramiento sabrás reconocerlos a simple vista. La principal diferencia radica en que el yukata es una prenda de verano, por lo tanto ligera, su materialidad también es diferente. Los kimonos se confeccionan en seda, la yukata en algodón

\- ¡Pero me pediste que comprara un maldito kimono!

\- E hiciste un lio de ello. ¿Te imaginas lo que hubiera sucedido si soy más preciso?

El auror dejó caer sus hombros y desvió la mirada con desánimo.

\- Lo siento, soy un burro.

\- Y bastante torpe también. – picó el otro mago.

\- Vaya. ¡Gracias!

\- Y aun así me enamoré de ti, supongo algo bueno has de tener.

\- ¿Te han dicho que eres un imbécil?

La pregunta era retórica, puesto que el auror no dio ni tiempo a contestar, lo jaló del fundoshi y atrapó sus labios en un urgente beso.

            El rubio le cogió una mano al auror y la llevó hasta la parte delantera de su ropa interior, demostrándole con hechos que tan “práctica” era cuando la necesidad apremiaba. Un efectivo jalóncito dejó su erección completamente despejada.

\- Joder, Malfoy esto es lo más cachondo que…

\- Y apenas estamos rascando la superficie. – dijo, antes de morderle el labio inferior con ansias.

            Separó las piernas del moreno y, un poco de magia si varita mediante, lo preparó. Confiaba en que el conjuro lubricante funcionara bajo el agua porque hasta el momento no lo había probado. Los ronroneos complacidos del otro mago sugirieron que si estaba trabajando bien.

             Aunque la noche anterior había tomado al moreno en repetidas ocasiones este lo enardecía de tal manera que estaba muy lejos de saciarse y dudaba que algún día lo consiguiera

 

            Potter era un mañoso, en él cuanto tuvo ambas manos ocupadas – una masturbándolo y la otra sosteniéndose del borde – se vició con su trasero, estrujando una de sus nalgas y jugueteando con el camino hacia su entrada. Pero no le dejó la menor chance de protestar. Su boca bien ocupada con esa lengua que parecía desear sorber su alma, cual dementor.

            Estaba próximo a venirse cuando finalmente un par de dedos exploradores lo desvirgaron. Abrió fuertemente los ojos ante el incipiente dolor que su novio se encargó de mitigar con una caliente salmodia de vulgaridades susurradas en su oído.

             Un par de toqueteos en su próstata más tarde se corrió profusamente en el interior del auror. Él lo acompaño al poco rato después.

 

***

El único motivo por el que su imoutochan le perdonó el haber apagado su móvil luego de su llamada esa mañana fue porque, cuando la visitó traía a un muy sonriente Harry Potter bien cogido de la mano.

 

El rubio estuvo ajeno durante toda la visita a la Okiya, dejó que el peso de la conversación recayera en la Maiko, que trató al auror como a un viejo y querido amigo. En un incesante parloteo que recordaba sus viejos tiempos en Hogwarts.

 

La chica le explicó los mil detalles de su vida como aprendiz de geiko. Increíblemente, el moreno observaba todo con una inaudita fascinación, parecía un niño pequeño en su primera incursión a una juguetería. Por tratarse de su benefactor (y futuro danna) ambos tuvieron acceso a sus aposentos.

 

Draco los observaba interactuar a distancia, ella mostrando sus mejores galas con un brillo de orgullo en sus ojitos marrones y Harry tocando las joyas y las telas casi con veneración.

 

El decidió no intervenir aposta, era feliz solo con verlos interactuar. Dos mundos totalmente diferentes, sus dos  mayores amores, juntos.

 

La visita debía finalizar con la ceremonia del té, pero hubo un imprevisto.

 

\- ¡Scorpius no!

 

El rubio se quedó de una pieza cuando un manchón de pelo claro se atravesó en su camino. Lo había olvidado completamente, ¿cómo pudo olvidarse de su...?

 

\- ¿Malfoy, que demonios significa esto?

 

\- Verás, Potter. yo…

 

\- ¿Es nuestro bebé! - dijo la bruja, acariciando la suave cabeza y dándole besitos en la frente.

 

El rubio retuvo la respiración, preguntándose si no estaba a tiempo de lanzarse del piso más alto del Kitahama. Hizo el amago de explicarse, porque de labios de la chica sonaría mucho peor de lo que era, pero ella fue más rápida que él.

 

\- Larga historia, cuando éramos novios acordamos que nuestro hijo se llamaría Scorpius y pues... aquí está.

 

\- Pero es un burro.

 

Ambos "padres” lo miraron horrorizados, la bruja incluso le tapó las orejitas al tierno animal.

 

\- ¡Tu eres el burro, Potter!

 

El rubio tomó al auror de los hombros y lo alejó de la enfurecida chica antes de que se desencadenara una tragedia.

 

\- Eso, mi querido e inculto Potty, es una alpaca.

 

El moreno frunció el ceño y miró por sobre el hombro hacia la mascota.

 

\- ¿Una... alpaca? Yo creí que en Japón solo habían pandas, gatos y... dragones.

 

El otro mago se hizo el firme propósito de darle una pincelada de cultura general a su apetecible novio.

 

\- Las alpacas son endémicas del altiplano sudamericano.

 

\- Trato de seguirte pero creo que me he perdido en medio de la explicación.

 

\- Hace un par de años fueron introducidas como mascota en un criadero en Kioto. Te asombraría la fascinación de los japoneses por las mascotas exóticas.

 

\- Ni tanto, créeme, al menos esta no explota a voluntad. - dijo, en una media sonrisa. El rubio supuso que se refería al semigigante amigo suyo y los escregutos de cola explosiva.

 

\- Entonces... ¿Scorpius?

 

\- Nadeshiko pasaba por una fuerte depresión, entre las multiplex características de las alpacas está su carácter dócil. Es el perfecto animal de compañía.

 

\- No sería más practico un gato.

 

\- Los gatos son veleidosos

 

\- Tú tienes al tal Yuki.

 

\- Yuki no es un gato, es un Nekomata, venía con la casa.

 

\- ¿Un qué?

 

\- Potty, en cuanto lleguemos a Londres recuérdame ponerte en un intensivo de japonés.

 

\- ¿No quedamos en que me llamarías Harry? y esperaba que el intensivo fuera de otro tipo. – insinuó, cejitas mediante.

 

Iba a cobrarle el descaro al otro mago cuando una cabecita pequeña y peluda se frotó contra su palma.

 

\- ¡Awn! ¿No es tierno? ¡Reconoce a su papi!

 

El rubio movió sus labios formando un "jodete" silencioso, con su imoutochan  cerca no quería darle material para que se burlara a su costa.

 

 

***

 

De regreso en la casa y tras un relajante baño compartido se fueron a la cama

Había sido un día demasiado intenso y aunque el rubio moría por recobrar el tiempo perdido no le restaban energías para nada más.

 

\- Pot... Harry, estoy agotado, corrección, _me_ dejaste agotado en los baños termales.

 

El moreno,  de pie en la entrada de la habitación, tenía tal expresión de determinación en el rostro que se vio obligado a confesar...

 

\- Verás, el despliegue de anoche fue un tanto... inusual. Si bien mi performance es excelente, la norma es dos rounds, tres cuando máximo. Cuatro está completamente fuera de mi...

 

\- Draco, yo también estoy cansado, pero, ya que tu cuarto queda junto al mío y solo nos separan milimetros de papel yo pensé que...

 

El rubio esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y entreabrió el futón, el otro mago se quitó la bata, esa horrorosa bata que le vendieron por kimono, y quedó en unos gryffindorescos bóxers.

 

\- Dime que esos no los usas para ligar.

 

\- Cuando ligaba en lo que menos se fiaban era en mi ropa interior.

 

\- Fanfarrón.

 

El auror señaló su cicatriz y al rubio le encogió el pecho.

 

\- Sólo representaba una portada del profeta, algunos galeones al ganar una apuesta o la satisfacción de haber follado con el gran héroe. - se quitó los anteojos y los dejó sobre una mesita de diminutas patas, cercana a futón.

 

\- ¿Por eso me evitaste todo este tiempo? ¿Pensaste que yo también...?

 

\- No se te conocían ligues, eres un completo workaholick. ¿Por qué precisamente te interesarías en mi si no tuvieras una razón oculta?

 

\- Una razón oculta como haber pasado once años enamorado de ti.

 

\- ¿Cómo?

 

\- Eras tú, idiota. - dijo, casi con ternura. - la pregunta que te mueres por hacer, por la que cruzaste los dedos en el parque. Era tu nombre el que se me escapó cuando estaba follando en el baño de prefectos.

 

\- Pero...

 

\- Pero... Había mil peros, luego se desató la guerra y todo se puso patas arriba. Para cuando el conflicto terminó ambos teníamos nuestras propias responsabilidades a cuestas y, honestamente, que posibilidades tenía contigo? A tus ojos siempre sería el mortífago traidor, un espía. Además siempre parecías tan bien acompañado que me concentré en mi trabajo y en sacar del agujero a imoutochan. No contaba con que, una vez recuperada, volvería a ser la metiche que no dejaba nada por la paz y comenzaría su labor de casamentera. Incluso amenazó con viajar a Inglaterra, contratar mensajeros en escobas que escribieran: Te amo Harry Potter, firmado, Draco Malfoy, en los cielos de Londres y Hogsmeade si yo no me ponía en acción.

 

\- ¿Estás de broma?

 

\- ¿La recuerdas del colegio? Pues el tiempo la ha potenciado.

 

\- Da miedo, es casi como... Mione. - dijo, en un escalofrío.

 

\- Armó un gran lio, pero estoy satisfecho de que al final resultara bien para todos.

 

El rubio pasó su mano por la cintura del auror, acariciándolo suavemente y atrayéndolo junto a su cuerpo.

 

\- Recuérdame enviarle un ramo de flores, una canasta de frutas, o lo que se estile en oriente.

 

\- Si le prometes que me cuidarás muy bien se dará por pagada.

 

\- Cuenta con ello.... – dijo, dándola un relajado beso en los labios, antes de acurrucarse en su pecho.

 

\- Por otro lado, un hermoso kimono nunca es mal recibido. - y agregó antes que el moreno abriera la boca - kimono que me encargaré de escoger personalmente.

 

\- ¿Nunca me dejarás olvidarlo? ¡Yo no sabía!

 

\- Cuando termine contigo sabrás más de cultura japonesa que un nativo. Serás mi Eliza Doolitle, aunque más sexy.

 

\- ¿De dónde me suena ese nombre?

 

            Draco se aclaró la garganta de una forma curiosa que sonó a “my fair lady”.

 

\- ¡Esa es una pela muggle!

 

 

 

つづく

 

 

 


	5. epilogo

エピローグ

 

 

 

 

\- …y para finalizar deslizas el obi con suavidad hasta dejar el nudo exactamente al centro de tu espalda.

 

El auror, que había seguido paso a paso cada una de las instrucciones, jaló el cinto en un movimiento brusco que desbarató el nudo y provocó que el largo tejido cayera a sus pies.

 

\- ¡Mierda! Parkinson tiene razón, soy un burro... – farfulló.

 

Ante el (sobreactuado) berrinche Draco se acercó a su pareja con una expresión seria en su rostro, lo que asustó un poco al otro mago.

 

\- No vuelvas a usar ese nombre por favor.

 

\- ¿E-estoy en problemas?

 

Al llegar junto a él Draco recogió el obi, se incorporó y calmadamente lo enrolló en su diestra.

 

\- No. Es solo que ella trabajó muy duro por tener una nueva vida y ganarse su nuevo nombre. El antiguo nombre está asociado a su antigua vida, a alguien que ya no existe más.

 

\- Oh. Comprendo.

 

\- En cuanto a lo de otro... – dijo, deslizando el obi alrededor de las caderas del auror y utilizándolo para jalarlo hacia su cuerpo - te he visto ejecutar contra maldiciones que requieren dieciocho movimientos de varita diferentes. No eres un burro, solo un aprovechado.

 

El auror sonrió y se ruborizó un poco al verse descubierto. Llevó una mano a la nuca de su pareja, acariciando el suave cabello con posesividad, dejando descansar la otra mano en la solapa del yukata.

 

\- ¡Ups!

 

Draco lo besó con gula y Harry respondió como si se hubiera estado aguantando las ganas por meses. De hecho, así era.

 

Harry sentía las manos del rubio recorrer sus caderas y dar pequeños jalones, pronto no aguantó más, se separó apenas lo necesario para coger aliento y pedirle a Draco que lo tomara cuando...

 

\- Pero... ¿qué demonios? ¡Draco! - se apartó un poco desilusionado y fingiéndose airado. - ¡Es el colmo! Eres la única  persona que te mete mano para dejarte aún más vestido.

 

Draco se apresuró para atraparlo por la espalda, abrazándolo con fuerza. Lo que al auror le puso una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 

\- No te imaginas lo sexy que te ves en ese yukata. – susurró, mordiéndole la punta de la oreja.

 

\- ¿Tanto como para follarme con el puesto?

 

\- Oh. Merlín. ¡Sí!

 

            Comenzó a acariciar al auror desde la rodilla, primero por sobre la tela, para luego apartarla y tocar directamente la piel caliente cubierta con un suave vello oscuro. Experimentando los últimos días había descubierto que el otro mago tenía una curiosa sensibilidad en la zona cercana a su entrepierna la que, estimulada adecuadamente con sus uñas, no sólo le provocaba unos escalofríos que lo hacían gemir de forma escandalosa, sino que lo llevaban al límite rápidamente.

 

            Harry lo odiaba, razón por la que el rubio no había parado de hacerlo un solo día.

 

\- Malfoy… no es justo…

 

\- Nadie dijo que tenía que serlo. – arguyó, equilibrando las piernas del auror alrededor de sus caderas, mientras su erección se hendía en el interior de este, calzando a la perfección como una katana en su vaina. – Amo hacerte perder el control.

 

\- Pero yo… y tu sin despeinar… siquiera…

 

             El rubio sonrío satisfecho. Un par de embestidas más y el auror no sería capaz de articular palabra.

 

\- No es… just…

 

            Las uñas de moreno se enterraron dolosamente en su espalda desnuda. Esas marcas se unirían a los arañazos y mordidas que venía acumulando y cuyo mero recuerdo lo encendía.

 

No había manera de explicarle a su novio que no hacía falta trucos o caricias especiales, que él le hacía hervir la sangre con sólo tocarlo, pero si descontrol deseaba...

 

            Aumentó la velocidad de sus embestidas y, de un fuerte jalón en su yukata, le descubrió la mitad del brazo, atacando un erecto pezón con saña. El brusco movimiento provocó que perdiera el equilibro y chocaran contra la pared, pared que no era tal, sino el panel divisorio entre ambas habitaciones que, producto de las fuertes estocadas, acabó rompiéndose dejando una estela de fragmentos de madera y tiras de papel.

 

 

***

 

 

\- Al menos esta vez no podrás ufanarte de mí cojera.

 

\- No seas llorón, Potty. Fue solo un rasguño.

 

\- Lo dices porque aterrizaste en blandito, sobre mí, para ser más precisos.

 

\- Yo no te definiría como “Blandito” precisamente. Musculoso tal vez, - le palmeó el muslo, como para refrendarlo. – atlético, sexy.

 

\- ¿Sólo sexy?

 

\- ¿Y luego yo soy el ególatra? De acuerdo, condenadamente sexy. ¿Mejor así?

 

\- Mejor. – comenzó a trazar líneas sobre la piel del rubio, que esté no tardó en reconocer.

 

\- ¿Marcándome como tu propiedad?

 

\- No es una mala idea, la próxima vez lo escribiré con tinta.

 

\- Puedes tatuarlo si deseas.

 

\- Al menos así no se borrará.

 

\- Hablo en serio.

 

\- ¿Llevarías el kanji de mi nombre tatuado aquí? – dijo besando su pecho, un par de centímetros por sobre el pezón izquierdo.

 

            Esa mirada el rubio la conocía demasiado bien, no por nada había lidiado con ella por siete años en el colegio. Era su mirada de “a que no te atreves, Malfoy”.

 

\- Lo hago si tú lo haces.

 

            Había cosas que no cambiarían nunca.

 

 

 

***

 

\- No puedo creer que esta semana se haya pasado tan rápido. No tengo muchas ganas de viajar.

 

\- ¿Flojera, Potty? ¿Dónde quedó el auror modelo?

 

\- Amo mi trabajo y lo sabes. Lo que me da grima es eso de “abróchense los cinturones”, “desabróchense los cinturones”, “experimentamos turbulencias”.

 

\- Descuida, no viajaremos en avión.

 

\- No se me informó que la huelga de trasladores hubiera terminado. ¿Uso de información privilegiada?

 

Draco se acercó, tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo besó a conciencia.

 

\- Considérate oficialmente secuestrado, no te diré a donde vamos, pero te aseguro que no habrá turbulencias.

 

\- Pe-pero debo presentar un informe mañana a primera hora y...- pero el rubio impidió que pudiera hilar una respuesta coherente con besos y caricias.

 

-Mientras estemos fuera del reino yo soy tu misión y las únicas órdenes a obedecer son las mías.

 

-Pero...

 

-Si aún puedes hablar creo que no me estoy esforzando lo suficiente...

 

\- No, Draco, las uñas n…

 

 

 

 

終わり


End file.
